


Ponytail

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (kinda), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Good Girl Betty Cooper, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Jealousy, Light Angst, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Outdoor Sex, Restraints, Secret Relationship, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: If Betty knows anything, it’s that she hates Jughead Jones.So she’s really not sure how she let herself end up here, half naked on a dirty old mattress, in the project booth at the abandoned drive-in theater, with him next to her.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II (past), Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge (side), Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837360
Comments: 575
Kudos: 578
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is for my Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 'Enemies to Lovers' square.  
>  **Note:** Hear me out! I know in the show Brett calls Betty 'ponytail,' but it just felt so right for Jughead to call her that in this one. I tried other nicknames but I just kept coming back to this one.

If Betty knows anything, it’s that she hates Jughead Jones. 

So she’s really not sure how she let herself end up here, half naked on a dirty old mattress, in the project booth at the abandoned drive-in theater, with _him_ next to her.

She’s disgusted with herself. 

He’s smoking a cigarette as she rolls away from him, shutting her eyes tightly to try and wish this situation away.

She feels him shift, then his arm touches hers as she sees he’s offering his flask of alcohol to her again.

She takes it, but doesn’t drink this time. She’d like to say she can blame her actions on the alcohol, but the truth is, she hadn’t had that much.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, and she can just hear that something stupid is on the tip of his tongue.

What's wrong is that she’d told her life long best friend that she loves him, and he responded by telling her she was like a sister and he could never be with her in that way. The pity on Archie’s face broke her heart, and shattered any dreams she had of the future.

After that she didn’t want to go home, so, not knowing where else to go, she went to Pop’s. As always, Jughead’s loser gang were out front, cat calling anything that moved and wasting their lives away. She didn’t understand people without ambition.

When Jughead joined her inside without an invitation, she was too numb to tell him to leave her alone like she had dozens of other times. He may be sex on legs and he may have fucked almost every girl in school, but Betty was not looking to be one of the masses. She’d admit he was handsome, in a very dark kind of way, but she wants more than just looks.

She wants Archie, her best friend. 

“What’s the matter, ponytail? Why’re you all alone?” he asked, stealing the cherry from the top of the strawberry milkshake she had yet to touch.

She had just looked at him, the storm inside her brewing, feeling like her skin was itching as it contained the explosion inside her.

Jughead frowned then. She had probably stunned him, what with having no witty comebacks and not telling him to leave her alone like she always did.

To her surprise, he didn’t say anything else for a while, just pulled a flask out of his leather jacket and slid it across the table to her.

She drank the alcohol inside. It burned but it felt _good_.

The smile on his face made her think of bad things. And when he asked her if she wanted to go for a ride on his bike, she let him take her hand and lead her away.

She ignored his friends, who were making some crude remarks, and then there was nothing - just the wind on her face as she held onto him and he drove fast through the blurry town.

That was when the unthinkable happen, when she watched him take his leather jacket and t-shirt off, revealing strong muscles and inked skin. She let him kiss her, let him touch her, let him take off her panties and fuck her.

The worst part was how incredible it felt, how hard she came and how much she wanted to do it all over again.

“That wasn’t your first time, was it?” he asks, pulling her out of her thoughts and back to the present.

She blinks away tears. “No, you asshole… Like I’d want my first time to be on a dirty old mattress that you’ve fucked a hundred other girls on,”

He doesn’t say anything, but she does hear him chuckle. She knows she’s right.

“Don’t worry,” he says, “you’re more special than the other hundred,”

She rolls her eyes then swallows hard. 

“I’m surprised, really,” he continued to talk, “I really thought you were a virgin, you sure act like one,”

_What does that mean_ , she wonders, pulling a face, still turned away from him and not particularly wanting to turn back around.

It’s not that she was experienced or anything, but she had slept with Reggie a few times, just to get it out of the way. It hadn’t been good or enjoyable, truth was Jughead was the first person to give her an orgasm other than herself.

When she doesn’t say anything, he goes on. “I get it, you’re a lady and a lady never tells… But I’m sorry, ponytail, there’s no way what happened with us tonight is going to stay a secret,”

That makes her turn around. He’s no longer smoking, his hands up behind his head as he lays out all relaxed and smug looking.

“I don’t want anyone knowing we did this,” she says, as sternly as she can in her fragile state.

He shrugs, uninterested.

“Jughead,” she says, sighing in quick defeat. If Archie found out, if anyone found out, what would that make her look like?

“If you don’t want anyone to know, then it’s gonna cost you,”

She frowns. She doesn’t have any money. The most she does is tutor and babysit and her mother takes that from her right away, putting it towards her college fund. “I don’t have any money,”

He smirks and she feels her blood run cold. “I don’t want your money,”

It makes her sick wondering what he does want.

She watches as he shifts to his side, watching her with lazy dark blue eyes. Her heart rate spikes as soon as his hand comes over her ribs, right under her breast, then travels down her stomach.

She squeezes her thighs together and reaches down to pull at her dress, which is half bunched up still.

He tsks at her, like she’s a naughty child, and she’s not sure what it is, but her thighs ease up slightly, the arousal pooling again in her lower stomach.

“If you want me to keep this a secret,” he says, his hand traveling lower and then pulling her dress up, “then you’re going to have to give me another one of those beautiful breathy orgasms again,”

Her body feels weak as soon as his hand is touching her pussy again, his fingers sliding between the sleek folds.

“Open your legs,” he demands lowly, and she does, spreading them a little further.

She feels the weight of his leg over hers, the one that’s by his side, and soon she’s closing her eyes, letting him control her body like he had not long ago.

He groans as he comments about how wet she is. There’s something so wrong about all this, about him pretty much blackmailing her into this, but she can hardly care when the way he’s making her feel is helping her forget.

“You may not be a virgin,” he whispers against her ear, “but your tight little pussy sure feels like you are,”

Betty gasps as he pushes two fingers into her while he talks. His thumb is circling her tight nerve and the combination of feeling so full from his fingers and so needy from his caress is making her want to give him what he wants.

She moans, pressing her body down and welcoming the pressure every time he pushes in, deeper, harder, stroking the spot that has been impossible for her to find on her own. She had only made herself come from clit stimulation, but this was so much more intense.

She bites her lip, arching her back into it and pressing out her breasts. He had pulled her dress down her chest earlier, but she had covered back up again afterwards.

She regrets it now, her nipples straining against the fabric and aching for his rough hands.

“I hate you,” she says, but sounds far too unconvincing when she follows it with a wanton moan.

“Oh, yeah?” he asks, but she knows it’s not really a question. He’s taunting her.

“Fuck,” she finally breathes, feeling closer, so close, and the way he’s moving his fingers and working her has her there in no time.

The world stops, and for those few seconds nothing exists but the pure bliss that is an empty uncluttered mind. Grinding down on his hand, she comes even harder than the other couple of times, trying to make it last as long as she can.

She realizes as she begins to come down from her high that she’s been gripping onto the mattress so hard her finger nails hurt, the flask forgotten on the side. She eases up her hands and begins to close her legs, suddenly feeling very dirty about what she had just let him do.

“Did I say you could close them?”

Her mush of a brain tries to catch up, and she frowns as she looks at him. He really is handsome, in all the bad boy kind of ways, dark perfectly messy hair and a jaw that could slice through hot bread.

She realizes what he means when he smacks her thigh and she watches him sit up, moving himself down between her legs.

Her eyes grow wide then, trying to close her legs but unable to now with both his hands holding her open. She had never had anyone go down on her before, and despite everything that just happened, she’s really insecure about it.

She’s breathing even harder now, looking at him with a worried expression as he gives her a devilish one in return.

“Don’t worry, just lay back and give me another one,”

She whimpers as she drops her head back down on the mattress, biting her lip and looking at the ceiling. How many orgasms did he want? She wasn’t sure she even could again.

But then she feels his tongue lick from her opening up between her folds and over her sensitive clit, and right away she knows her next one will come quickly.

“Oh my god,” she says, trembling as he does it again.

He chuckles and she feels the vibrations. Not knowing where to put her hands, she grabs onto his hair. It makes him growl and dive into her more fully, shaking his face from side to side against her and making her cry out.

“No,” she gasps, but what she really means is, _Yes, oh god yes_.

He sucks on her clit and she’s red in the face, embarrassed but somehow even more turned on by the embarrassment. Then, like a ton of bricks falling on top of her, her breath is knocked out of her lungs and she is crying out, her legs shaking as he continues to eat her out unapologetically.

When he’s done she’s got no energy left, she can’t even roll her eyes at the cocky way he pulls back and wipes her off his face.

“Good job,” he laughs, coming to lay back down next to her.

She feels destroyed.

“Well?” she breathes, “I gave you what you wanted,”

He reaches his hand over her and caresses the stray hair off her face. “I won’t consider our deal sealed until I’ve properly gotten that tight ponytail of yours down,”

She really, really hates him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I figured I’d post chapter 2 while it’s hot. This is my fill for the Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 ‘Orgasm Control’ square.  
> Please let me know if anything is missing in the tags that you think should to be added.  
> Unedited.

The next day Betty walks through the school halls and feels like there’s a magnifying glass on her. Truth is, nothing is actually different and no one is looking at her. No one knows she confessed her love to Archie, not unless he told someone, which she knows he wouldn’t do. And no one knows about her and Jughead, unless he told his friends, which in contrast to her Archie situation, is very likely.

Thankfully the Serpent gang aren’t morning people so none of them are lurking around the hallways yet. 

After Jughead dropped her off at home last night, she took an hour-long shower, trying to wash away the shame and not think about what she had done. She has no idea what’s wrong with her, doing something so completely out of character.

As she walks with her head hung low, deep in thought, she doesn’t realize Archie is at her locker until it’s too late and she’s only a few steps away.

“Betty,” he says, sounding desperate. He had texted her a half dozen times between last night and this morning, but she ignored all the texts, too wounded to deal with it just yet.

She frowns, her legs wanting to run. She’s so embarrassed and so hurt over what happened. She always thought they’d end up together, she always thought she had time to let them reach that endgame naturally, but then Veronica moved to town and Betty knew she had to move quickly. He was slipping away from her.

“I’m late to class, Archie,” she tells him, opening her locker. It’s a lie, she’s not late, she just can’t stand the way her emotions are raging to spill out. She also feels like he knows, just from looking at her, that she did something so incredibly wrong last night after he rejected her.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you, Betty, you’re my best friend. I just want you to be okay, I want  _ us _ to be okay,”

“We’re fine, Archie,” she says, not looking at him as she switches out her books. “I just want to pretend last night didn’t happen,” For more than one reason.

“I’ll see you at lunch?” he asks, sounding defeated and hopeful all at once. She knows he wishes she never told him how she feels, then he could continue being blissfully unaware. 

“I have work to do on the paper,” she says dismissively, just needing to get away from him. It hurt too much having to look at his perfect face. “I’m sure Veronica will keep you company,”

She hears it in her own voice, how childish and unfair she’s being. He can’t help the fact that he doesn’t love her romantically as much as she can’t help the fact that she  _ does _ love him. 

She doesn’t give him a chance to say anything else, slamming her locker shut and walking quickly to her first class. She feels so stupid. She thought she was doing everything right, being a supportive friend, even when he dated other girls, because she knew he wasn’t going to keep them around for long. She thought she’d be the one he’d finally look at the way he now looks at Veronica.

For the first time ever she can’t concentrate in class, everyone else around her just too much. She can hardly wait to be alone in the journalism lab, and come lunch period, she finally gets to.

Peace and quiet, it turns out, is even worse, and she thinks maybe she’s imagining things when none other than Serpent prince Jughead Jones walks confidently into the journalism lab, like he owns the place.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, feeling panicked but trying not to show it.

He just smirks, walking towards her. She watches him with unease, for some reason too afraid to pull away when he sits down in the chair next to hers. “Came to say hello,”

She clenches her jaw. For the unteenth time she thinks about how much she hates him, hates the fact that he thinks because he’s handsome that every girl wants him. He probably thinks he has her in the palm of his hand too, after the things she had let him do to her last night.

“You’ve said it,” she replies, trying to act cold, “no need to sit and stay,”

He ignores her comment. “Why are you hiding out here, anyway?”

“I’m not  _ hiding out _ , I’m working,” she tells him defensively. She turns away from him then, focusing back on the screen and trying to wish him away. She hates the way her body shivers as she thinks about how good he looks without a shirt on.

“No one knows, if that’s what you’re afraid of,”

She frowns then. She wants to be annoyed and tell him she didn’t ask, she doesn’t care, but of course she does, and she is kind of thankful he has kept his word. She doesn’t expect it from him.

“Come on, ponytail, admit it, you had fun last night, letting your hair down for me,”

She’s suddenly very aware of how tight and high her ponytail is.

He picks up one of her notebooks and she snatches it away. He just continues to smirk, unbothered, and something about that smirk makes her thighs press together. Last night felt like the awakening of a part of her she didn’t know existed, a dark part she wasn’t so sure she liked.

“Anyway,” he sighs, “I see you’re busy… I’ll pick you up at nine?”

She frowns again and he doesn’t even give her a chance to ask.

“I’ll park down the street so your parents don’t see,”

It’s the last thing he says before getting up and leaving. She’s too late to tell him no, she’s not going anywhere with him ever again. 

She’s scared by the part of her that does want to follow him though. Jughead is unknown darkness and Betty has always chased after the known, the comfortable future that had always been mapped out in front of her.

By nine she’s almost convinced herself she won’t go, but ten minutes later she climbs down the stairs, careful not to make too much noise, and slips out through the back door. It seems that the dark part of her is winning, taking charge.

She almost jumps out of her skin when someone grabs her in the dark, a rough hand coming over her mouth before she can scream. Her eyes go wide as she looks up into his dark ones, but then she relaxes and wants nothing but to get lost in them. It’s oddly peaceful and quiet there.

“Like keeping me waiting, huh?” he asks, his hand still over her mouth so she can’t respond. “Don’t do it again,” he warns and slowly eases his hand up.

She takes a sharp inhale through her mouth and lets him hold her hand as he leads her away, down the dark street and to his bike. Her body is buzzing in anticipation. 

“I don’t want to have sex with you ontop of that filthy matress again,” she says bravely, her front pressed to his back as he reves the bike to life.

He doesn’t say anything, even though she knows he heard her. She holds onto his warm body and lets the cool air ease the warmth in her cheeks. What is she doing? She can hear a far off voice in her brain telling her how dangerous and reckless she’s being.

She doesn’t care. Being on Jughead’s bike is so exhilarating. 

He parks in a secluded part of the woods by Sweetwater River and holds her hand again while they walk deeper in, nothing but trees around them and the sounds of the river not too far away.

He pushes her against a tree and she thinks this isn’t much better than the dirty old mattress, but at least she’s not going to catch anything out here.

It’s exciting though and being here with him is the best she’s felt all day. It’s her own little secret, something that’s just hers… and well, Jughead’s too.

He cups the side of her face with one hand and cradles the back of her head with the other, his solid body keeping her pressed between him and the tree, and then he’s kissing her, controlling and passionate and all she can do is grip onto the leather of his jacket, give into it.

She can’t help it, she whimpers, craving more as he leans down to kiss her neck. She wants him so badly, wants to feel good, for just a little while.

He lifts her up then and she hears herself laugh lightly, oddly happy. He pulls back enough to look at her, a softness in his eyes she hasn’t seen before. Then he stops for a moment and she just knows he’s going to say something to make her hate him again.

“Awfully happy for a girl who’s about to get punished,”

She frowns.  _ Punished? _

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Why is he such a cocky asshole? Obviously it’s what she wants, it’s why she’s here, in his arms and soaking wet inside her panties. She knows all this is self destructive. She’s here doing what she swore herself she wouldn’t do again, but it’s better than crying at home, thinking about Archie with Veronica.

“Say it,”

She gives a small nod. “Yes,” she says.

“You want to come for me, don’t you?”

He kisses her then, biting her lip unexpectedly and making her whimper at the quick sting. “Yes,” she breathes again. Yes, she wants him to make her come again so badly.

“Good girl,” he says, putting her feet down long enough to get her out of her Converse sneakers, jeans and panties. She wants to help him with his belt but she just bites her sore lip and watches as he pulls himself out of his pants instead, stroking a few times then grabbing a condom out of his back pocket.

She’s glad he doesn’t need to be told to wear one. He’s probably more worried about getting her pregnant than he is giving her something, but she’s honestly equally afraid of both. He had a reputation, and being here like this with him confirmed all she had heard.

When he’s ready he lifts her up again, and she holds on around his strong shoulders, gasping and letting her head fall back as he fills her deeply with one deep thrust.

She moans when he does it again, holding him closer. He feels so good, she knows she’s going to come for him in no time, especially with how he’s hitting her in this position.

He makes a sound, which confuses her and distracts her from what they’re doing. “Nuh uh, ponytail, I’m not going to make it so easy on you this time… No coming until I say,”

She whimpers and almost wants to cry. She has no idea how to hold off an orgasm, she’s never done it before, never had a need to. She’s a little afraid of what will happen to her when she can’t do what he wants.

“Understand?” he asks more sternly, fucking up into her harder and snapping her out of it.

She nods her head yes but she wants to cry out  _ no, please don’t make me _ . She doesn’t want to be punished. She just wants the waves of pleasure to float her away to a better place.

He’s such an asshole, she thinks, while she holds on for dear life and he has his way with her, rough and hard and more than she thinks she can take.

It’s completely different to anything she’s felt before, she’s trying to get out of her head because it’s pure torture, but in the most amazing kind of way. It’s all she can think about, and thinking about this is better than any of the other stuff that’s been on her mind.

He’s picked up speed now and she hears herself begging him to come, even though she can’t feel her lips moving.

It’s like he’s ignoring her, chasing his own pleasure and she’s only here for him, only existing for him to fuck her senseless.

When she thinks she can’t take anymore, when she thinks she’s going to come back into her own body and finally explode, he tells her to come. “Come… come right now,”

She yells in ecstasy, letting the pleasure course through her nerves. She feels a weird kind of pressure inside her, a wetness and his cock slipping out of her suddenly. It’s so strong that she really is shaking now, grateful for his solid body holding her up.

She hears his strained chuckle as he reaches down and puts himself back up into her. It feels different, she feels loose and relaxed, completely blissful.

He thrusts into her a few more times before following her in his own release, and just as she feels he’s about to put her down, she holds his shoulders tighter and whispers, “No,” 

She’s pretty sure she’s not going to be able to stand if he puts her down.

“It’s okay,” he tells her, and it’s almost sweet, “I got you,”

He does put her down, but his arm snakes around her waist and she hides her face in his chest, catching her breath and coming down to earth from wherever it was he took her. It was nice there, she had to admit, and soon she’d want to go there again.

“Guessing you’ve never done that before, huh?” he asks teasingly.

She doesn’t even care that he’s being a cocky asshole right now. She doesn’t care about anything.

She moans and shakes her head. She thought squirting was just a porn thing and she never imagined holding off an orgasm could actually feel so good. She hated to admit it, but after tonight she’s eager to do it all again. 

He may be an asshole, but they definitely had some kind of a connection, whether she likes it or not.

Afterwards, when she can stand again, she puts her clothes back on and accepts his hand when he offers it. 

She finds such a cute contrast in the way he does that, when most of their other interactions are less than sweet. She also thinks it nice that he hasn’t made any comment about her making a mess of them both. It feels so in character for him to do so. 

She thinks he’s going to take her back to his bike, but instead he leads her out towards the river and they sit next to each other on the rocks. 

She doesn’t comment when he hands her his jacket, instead just accepts and wraps the warm leather around herself. 

He takes out a cigarette and lights up, offering it to her. 

She shakes her head. Although she doesn't mind the smell or taste of it, she isn’t interested in starting up another thing that is bad for her. Whatever she has going on with Jughead is more than enough.

She reaches into his jacket instead and pulls out the flask, taking a swing of alcohol, her whole body warming with thoughts of what they had just done, the fact that he was next to her now. 

She looks at the flask to try and distract herself. There’s a mean looking snake engraved into the silver, the same snake that’s on the back of his jacket.

She doesn't like him still, she thinks. He’s arrogant and too full of himself. 

So why does it feel so nice being with him right now, like she can finally breathe, like she’s never been able to breath before?

She watches the moon and its reflection in the dark moving water and she wishes she could just curl up next to him and sleep. For some reason she thinks she might be safe. 

But she’s not delusional enough to actually think he’s a boy who’ll want to be that safety for her, so she just leans her head against his shoulder and enjoys the moment while it lasts. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing chapter 3, so I’ll post that when it’s done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Sorry for any mistakes, of which I'm sure there are more than a few. Hope you enjoy.

It’s just over a week later and already Betty has given into Archie’s apology. She knows there really isn’t anything for him to apologize for, he never said or did anything to make her think he had feelings for her. It was all in her head, but it doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt.

He wants to be friends like they’ve always been, he wants things to be normal, and she pretends they are. She even hangs out with Veronica, after Archie asks her to. He wants them all to be friends.

At home she acts normal too, she listens to her overbearing mother and keeps up a picture perfect appearance.

Inside she doesn’t feel perfect. She feels like the pink sweaters and cute dresses are a lie, but if she’s being honest with herself, dressing up in black wouldn’t be her either. She doesn’t know who she is.

The only time she feels even remotely okay is when she’s with Jughead, which is just completely insane, considering who he is.

In such a short time they seem to have fallen into a routine. Sneaking around is easy and exciting and she’s given into the fact that she wants it. She hates to think about what will happen when he grows tired of her and moves onto the next girl, hates to think about any of the other girls he’s doing the same thing with, but she’s not sure why. It’s not like she wants to be his girlfriend or anything.

On Friday night, she goes to a party with Archie and Veronica. She wears an innocent thigh length floral print dress with her light washed denim jacket over the top. Her hair is up in her signature ponytail and she looks just the same as she’s always looked, but underneath her clothes she’s wearing a black bra and pantie set, excited by the prospect of ending up with Jughead at the end. She thinks he’d like it, that she put them on just for him.

The party is like any other and she regrets the fact that she’s come with Archie and Veronica. She can tell they’re just trying to keep their hands off each other and she can’t stand it, so she excuses herself, saying she’s going to see who else is at the party.

She passes Jughead and his friends, giving him a quick glance before continuing to the kitchen. She’s surprised really, his friends had seen her go with him that first night, but no one since then had made any comments about it. She’d talked to Toni once, since she did some of the photos for the paper, but she hadn’t done or said anything to make Betty think she might know what’s going on.

She enters the kitchen to get herself a drink. Reggie is there, hopping off the counter as soon as he sees her. “Oh, hey Cooper,” he says enthusiastically. “Can I get you a drink?” 

The guy he’d been talking to excuses himself and leaves.

She smiles and nods, now alone with him. “Thanks, Reggie,”

She knows, even though he’s not losing any sleep over the fact that they’re not dating, he would love to be a couple. The first time she slept with him was at a party similar to this. Archie was off with some girl and she had had a few drinks that made her inhibitions kind of looser than usual. 

She had gone up to a room with him, and thinking it was a good a time as any, she lost her virginity. She didn’t regret it, not really, he had been nice to her and it was something that wasn’t a thing anymore, one less thing to be anxious about. 

The second time was when she agreed to a date. That was the time she realized being with him really wasn’t something she wanted. She loved someone else and being with Reggie wouldn’t be fair on him.

He hands her a drink and they begin talking, mostly about him and the scholarships he’s applying for for college. He isn’t the most exciting person, if anything he’s boring. 

That makes her think that maybe he _would_ be a good choice for a boyfriend. He’s good looking and comes from a good family. He’s boring but boring equals safe. So what if she doesn’t love him? She’s pretty sure her parents don’t love each other.

She feels Jughead’s presence before she sees him from her peripheral vision. He’s going for a drink. Betty tries her hardest to keep her eyes on Reggie and ignores Jughead, although they both know she won’t be ignoring him when they’re alone. 

Reggie’s eyes go to him though. She knows the two don't particularly get along. She remembers they got into a fight last year, but she doesn’t remember why, something stupid in the student lounge.

“How’s it going, Reg?” Jughead asks, a sarcasm to his tone.

“Great. What about you, Jones?” he asks and Betty thinks it’s kind of funny. Clearly neither one of them cares how the other is doing. 

“Oh, I’m fantastic,” he replies like something is funny, grabbing a drink and now looking at Betty. 

She feels the stiffness in the air, the heat in her cheeks and the butterflies awaken in her stomach.

“What about you, ponytail? Enjoying your time here with our beloved quarterback?”

She can tell Reggie is ready to step in for her, even though she doesn’t need it. As Reggie advances towards Jughead, Betty takes his hand to stop him. There isn’t a need for a fight just for the sake of a fight. 

She sees Jughead look down to where Betty is holding Reggie’s hand, and it feels wrong. 

“I’m good too, thanks, we’re all good,” she says, trying to keep the peace. 

“Right,” he smirks, grabbing another drink, probably for a friend. “When you get bored of him, I’ll be right over there,” he nods his head in the direction he came from and winks. 

Her body feels like it’s on fire. 

“Just leave her the fuck alone, Jones, how many times do you need to be told? She’s not interested in _you_ ,”

She closes her eyes and sighs, thinking she _really_ doesn’t want a fight to break out, especially now that she’s somehow involved. 

“Reggie, come on, it’s fine, let’s go to the back.” 

She pulls him along and, after a pause, he follows. She doesn’t look back at Jughead but she’s sure he’s still watching.

She sits in the back with Reggie and some other people, waiting for the night to end mostly. Archie texts to see if it’s okay that he and Veronica leave, asking if she wants a ride. 

She replies that she’ll get an Uber, not wanting to be in the car with the two of them again. 

Jughead texts her some time later. She smiles, because it’s the only part of the night she’s been looking forward to

_Ready to get out of here?_ The words hold so much implication. 

She’s so ready. She asks him to meet her down the road. 

When she tells Reggie she’s going to leave she can tell he’s disappointed. It’s not so much that they have anything in common, but she thinks he likes the look of the two of them together. On paper, they make sense.

Even though he’s not for her, he’s still a nice guy though. He offers her a ride home but she tells him not to worry, a car is already on the way. She’ll see him on Monday at school.

Jughead doesn’t say anything when she approaches him. He’s already mounted his bike and is handing her a helmet. She accepts and makes no comment, getting onto the bike with him and holding on tightly as he heads off. She hasn’t told him, but she loves riding on his bike with him, it’s so freeing and exciting, kind of like him.

She feels a little worried when he takes her to the trailer park where she knows he lives, and parks in front of one of the homes.

“Come on,” he tells her, heading to the stairs.

She hesitates, but once he’s climbed the five sagging steps she quickly follows, not wanting to be left alone out here. Not that it particularly feels dangerous. It’s dark and quiet and everyone’s in their homes, probably sleeping.

He unlocks the door and flicks the light switch on. Betty looks around and is kind of surprised at the warmth of the small space. It’s a bit messy, and obviously there isn’t a woman’s touch, but it’s still nice and safe feeling. She’s never been to his home before, just like he had never been to hers. She’s a little embarrassed about how much she has.

He takes his jacket off and she does the same with her own, feeling a little awkward as she stands there and he takes it from her, hanging them both up on the hooks by the door.

“What are we doing here?” she asks.

He walks to the kitchen and she follows, not knowing what else to do. He opens the fridge and hands her a beer. She shakes her head. He doesn’t comment, just drinks the thing himself.

“Jughead,” she says, wanting her question answered. “What if your dad comes home?” His dad terrified her.

“He’s out of town for a few days,” he tells her easily. “Besides, he wouldn’t mind,”

She feels awkward again, like maybe he’s brought other girls home before, and that’s how he knows his dad doesn’t mind.

As they both stand in the kitchen, she wonders if he’s going to make a move or if she’ll have to. She’s used to him starting things off.

She bites her lip as she contemplates and she hates the amusement dancing behind his blue eyes. He’s so sure of himself and, although she secretly likes that confidence, she also wants to slap it away sometimes.

This dance they have going is so intoxicating.

Biting her lip harder, she wills her feet to move and feels her heart beating out of her chest as she gets closer.

He takes a long pull from his beer bottle and watches her. He looks so damn good, almost just like a normal boy, without his jacket on, dressed in a simple gray sweater and dark jeans. The light above them makes his dark hair shiny, always messy in a weirdly perfect way. She loves grabbing onto it, the length of it just right.

With the naughty thought, she’s given the confidence she needs to take the final step. They’re so close now that parts of them are touching.

Her hands move gently to his chest, looking up into his eyes for any sign that he’d push her away. She’s not sure why she’s unsure, not when he’s grabbed her and kissed her so many times already, not once pushed her away.

He smirks then and she feels like she can breath. He moves his head to the side though, bringing his beer up to his mouth and finishing it.

Then, faster than she realizes what’s happening, he reaches his hands behind her and easily lifts her up, her legs moving around him as she giggles and holds on around his shoulders. She hears the bottle fall to the floor somewhere behind her as he slams her back, with more force than he has to, against a cabinet, dropping her onto the counter top.

Her breath is knocked out of her for a moment, but she can’t stop reaching for him, and she can’t refuse the urgent kiss they share either. She fumbles to get his sweater off and he moves back long enough to help her.

She doesn’t have time to tell him to stop when he reaches under her dress and pulls her panties down. It’s not that she wants him to stop, it’s that he hasn’t even had a chance to see them.

She decides it’s not important, not when he’s somehow got his jeans undone and is already putting on a condom.

With no time to breathe, she just holds onto him as soon as he’s in between her legs again, thrusting into her without warning. She cries out but the initial burn is quickly replaced by pleasure.

Her legs wrap around him tighter, needing him deeper as he picks up speed.

She moans into the needful kisses they’re both giving each other, holding on to each other like they’re afraid the world might end. He doesn’t say anything, just fucks her like he’s trying to prove something, and she doesn’t really mind, not when he makes her come so easily.

It doesn’t last super long, but by the time he finishes, she’s come twice already and she feels so impossibly satisfied and happy. It’s crazy, considering who she’s with and where she is. This is the last place she should be feeling so content in.

He presses his forehead into her shoulder and she moves her hands gently over his back, wanting to sooth him because for some reason she feels he needs it. Is it silly for her to think she’s the reason? Does he even care if she talks to other boys?

She thinks about asking him, moving her hand up to his neck and caressing his hair between her fingers.

The words don’t come out though, and soon he pulls away from her completely. She needs to grab the edges of the counter not to fall, then she hops down as elegantly as she can.

Jughead’s faced away from her, looking down as he discards of the condom and puts himself back in his pants.

She’s worried, which confuses her. She never imagined she’d care about what went on in his head or how he feels. Just looking at the gang related tattoos on his skin reminds her she _shouldn't_ care, she shouldn’t let herself get involved.

She wants to ask him why, why he’s chosen this life, but she knows it’s not her place.

She reaches down and grabs her panties off the floor, asking where his bathroom is.

She uses the time to wash up, getting her swirling emotions under control as she puts her panties back on and takes her hair out of her ponytail. 

The door across from the bathroom is open and the light is on. Jughead’s inside, changed into a pair of low sitting sweatpants, and she smiles, thinking he looks adorable. It’s different seeing him here, in his home.

She decides to stop questioning herself and steps inside his bedroom. It’s a small and simple room, just a bed, a side table, and a dresser. He hands her a t-shirt.

“You want me to stay?” she asks, and she knows if he asks she will. She imagines sleeping next to him will be the best sleep she’ll ever have, considering how weirdly content she feels when she’s next to him.

“Yeah, I want you to stay,”

She smiles and accepts the t-shirt, placing it down on the small bed as she takes her dress off, followed by her bra, then reaches back for the t-shirt.

He stops her and she feels giddy, knowing it’s her almost naked form that’s gotten his attention again.

“On second thought, I think you look much better without this on,” he says, tossing the t-shirt behind himself and leaving her with no way of covering up. Her dress is already on the floor somewhere behind her, and honestly, she kind of likes it, she feels sexy with his eyes on her.

He steps closer and their hands interlock by their sides. She thinks he’s going to kiss her, but instead he steps back again and tells her to get on the bed.

Biting her lip, she does, laying on her back in the middle of it and watching him as he admires her. He comes to lay on his side next to her, pressing a leg between both of hers.

Her chest rises and falls in deep breaths and she’s extremely aware of her taut nipples, every part of her screaming for his attention, but she stays quiet.

His hand travels over her hip and along the top line of her panties. She desperately wants him to move it inside and touch her. He seems to know her body better than she does sometimes.

His hand travels up though, along the center of her stomach and chest, then across her collarbone and finally onto her breast, teasing her nipple by tickeling the sensitive skin around it.

By the time his large hand moves flat over her breast and he squeezes it, she’s already moaning, arching her back into it. Her eyes are closed and her breath shutters when she feels his lips on the side of her neck.

He pinches her nipple between his fingers and gives a gentle tug, and she never thought something so simple could feel so good. She almost cries out and squirms, wanting to find pressure against his thigh, but the position they’re in isn’t making it easy.

She can just imagine how smug he feels right now, having her in the palm of his hand like this, literally.

She can’t help it, he does it again and she moves her own hand into her panties, needing to be touched.

She senses him watching and she knows he is when he chuckles and pulls at her nipple again. “Nice and sensitive, huh?” he says against her neck.

She squirms as she touches herself, so wet that it makes her fingers glide effortlessly over her aching nerve. It feels so good.

She breathes out desperately when his mouth moves lower, over the breast he’s been neglecting. He sucks and bites, pulls and tweaks, and in no time the feel of it all is so overwhelming it sends her over the edge.

He doesn’t stop until she pulls her shaking hand out from her panties and cups his cheek, indicating she needs him to stop. She knows he only stops because he wants to and not because he’s showing her any mercy.

She feels content and smiles when he moves his face into her neck again, kissing gently. She wishes every day could be like this, just her and this boy she’s always hated, alone and uninterrupted. Maybe she doesn’t hate him so much anymore.

“Did he ever make you come like I do?” he asks.

Her eyes open and she frowns, confused by his words.

“Does he even know what you like?” As he says those words he pushes his hand into her drenched panties and she grabs his wrist to stop him. But he’s much stronger and her efforts are futile.

She’s nowhere near recovered and far too sensitive to be touched again so soon, but he doesn’t care. She reconsiders what she thought a minute ago and breathes, “I hate you,” wantonly.

She knows he doesn’t believe her.

“Prove that you hate me by not coming,” he teases.

And there is no way, she doesn’t even try. When he touches her it’s so much better than when she touches herself. She doesn’t want to hold off her pleasure, and she wonders if there’s something psychological behind the fact that she comes as soon as he tells her not to.

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_ … she thinks as she comes, like a mantra, letting herself be taken to that wonderful place where all there is is nothing.

When she finally comes down to earth, he’s removed his hand and has shifted onto his back, both of them staring at the ceiling. 

“How did you know I slept with Reggie?” she asks, feeling oddly sad and ashamed about it. It’s not like he hasn’t fucked other people before her, it’s not like he wasn’t fucking them now even.

“I didn’t,” he simply says. “You just told me.”

_Fuck,_ she thinks, swallowing, and continues to look up at the ceiling.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, in my head she had already told her parents she might be sleeping over a friend's house, because she knew she'd end up with Jughead. It just didn't flow adding it in there during the part where he tells her to stay. Hopefully I can bang out chapter four soon, I have an idea of it in my head so I just have to write it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this this morning before work, so I’m sure it’s got lots of mistakes, sorry for any that I missed!

When Betty wakes up it’s to the sound of a nearby shower running. She stretches out on Jughead’s bed and signs, thinking of last night. She’s decided that she doesn’t care that he knows she’s slept with Reggie. He’s slept with other girls and she’s not making him feel guilty about it.

Before he gets out of the shower, Betty decides to grab the clean t-shirt that had been thrown on the floor last night, and puts it on to cover up. It’s just big enough to come down to her thighs and is super comfortable. Then she gets back into bed to savor the peace and quiet. If she were at home she’d have to keep an eye on the time so her mother wouldn’t call her lazy for sleeping in.

When the shower stops, she suddenly wonders if she should have dressed and left already. Maybe that’s what he wants. But it’s too late, because the next minute he’s out of the bathroom, towel wrapped low around his hips and still half wet.

She watches him and is a little surprised when he smiles at her. “Enjoying yourself?” he asks. Something about the fact that he’s making conversation, even though it’s minimal, strikes her as a little odd.

She bites her lip and nods. “I should probably get dressed and go home,”

He begins to open some drawers, back turned to her, and she watches the way his skin glistens with droplets of water.

“You can stay if you want,” he tells her.

She waits for more, almost convinced he isn’t going to say anything. But then he turns around and throws the clothes he’s chosen onto the bed with her.

“You look very comfortable,” he comments.

She bites her lip harder and pulls the covers higher. “I am,”

He smirks and she feels better. “Why don’t you wait for me here,” he says, leaning over her on the bed and giving her a gentler kiss than she’s used to. “I’ll go grab us breakfast,”

She’s very surprised by all this, but pleasantly so. She nods.

He starts to get dressed and she thinks he’s too damn beautiful. And she’s weak for giving into it. He asks if she’s okay with breakfast sandwiches and coffee, and she nods. It sounds amazing and her stomach is growling.

She watches as he leaves and then hears the door open and close. She sighs and wonders what exactly they’re doing. Something feels like it’s shifted, and she finds that she enjoys all these relaxing moments with him just as much as she enjoys the great sex.

The trailer is quiet as she goes to use the bathroom, washing up a bit, she rubs toothpaste over her teeth and washes her mouth out with mouthwash, deciding that maybe she’ll go set out some plates and napkins for them on the table while she wants for him to return.

She grabs a pair of his shorts first though, feeling a bit weird walking around the trailer he shares with his dad without any underwear on. It’s so strange, she thinks, that she’s literally in the Serpent King’s kitchen and she seriously feels okay. If someone had told her she'd be here a month ago she wouldn’t have believed it.

She spots a laptop on the small kitchen table, clearly Jughead’s, older and covered in various stickers, probably more so to cover cracks than for aesthetics. She’s curious, but she decides it would be a huge violation of privacy if she looks.

She distracts herself by finding some plates and glasses, filling them up with water. Then she sits in front of the laptop and looks at the door. She knows she’s going to hell, but she just can’t help herself. Jughead is so mysterious, and the part of her that loves solving mysteries just can’t help herself.

She bites her lip and opens the laptop, settling into the chair by lifting a knee up against her chest. She’s automatically intrigued as soon as she sees a google document is open, the cursor blinking where he had left off.

Knowing it’s wrong, she scrolls to the top of the document - _The Boy in the River_ \- she reads, right away forgetting that what she’s doing is wrong, engrossed in the few first pages.

She’s a fast reader, so by the time Jughead returns she’s almost done with the first chapter. His writing is incredible, a fresh voice she hasn’t read in so long. She wonders why he’s keeping this secret.

She doesn’t even feel bad that she’s done it now, or try to hide it from Jughead. His laptop sits open in front of her as he brings the food to the table. She half expects him to slam the laptop shut or yell at her for what she’s done, and she doesn’t even care, because now she knows something about him that makes her feel so much closer to him.

He doesn’t yell or even close the laptop, instead he sits in the chair opposite her and begins to unwrap some of the food.

She frowns, wondering if he’s angry or upset. She finally closes the laptop and pushes it to the side, accepting the wrapped sandwich he’s giving her.

“There’s hashbrowns in the bag too,”

She unwraps her sandwich and puts it on her plate, reaching for her coffee and pulling off the lid to look into the steaming black liquid.

“Are you mad?” she asks.

He looks at the laptop and then her.

“I’m sorry… my curiosity got the better of me… and I’m glad it did,” she breathes, more excited now as she sits up and tries to get his attention. “You’re a _wonderful_ writer. Why haven’t you ever submitted anything to the paper? You know we do short stories too,”

He bites into his sandwich and sometimes she finds it a little infuriating, his strong and silent type personality. She wants to shake him and tell him to let her in. She wants in.

“Jughead,” she says, sighing.

He’s still chewing so she gives him a moment, anxiously waiting for an answer.

He just shrugs then. “I guess I didn’t think the people who run the paper would take me seriously enough to read anything,”

She frowns. “I run the paper,” He knows that.

He just smirks then and she rolls her eyes. What she just read is ten times better than anything anyone else has submitted, and there is no way she wouldn’t have published it.

“Would you please submit something?” she asks, feeling like she’s giving into something.

He swallows another bite. “If you ask me _really_ nicely, then maybe,”

She knows he means something sexual, but at this moment she feels like they’ve gotten closer, and she doesn’t care if he wants something dirty, that’s not what’s on her mind right now.

She stands from her chair and she almost wants to roll her eyes (again) at his smug smirk, pushing his chair sideways so he’s facing her as soon as she steps in front of him.

He seems to be waiting to see what she’ll do, so she moves in to straddle his lap easily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He looks up at her and she plays with his hair. It’s dry now, probably from the morning sun, and somehow already perfectly styled.

He just watches her, his expression soft and relaxed. She scratches her nails over his scalp, smiling to herself when his eyes close. She does it again because it’s obvious he likes it. She kisses his lips softly, just a peck, and continues to massage his head.

She moves her kisses over his jaw and cheek, kissing right under his ear. The moment is oddly sweet and calm, something the two of them aren’t really used to. “Please?” she asks sweetly, wondering if she has this kind of power over him.

She continues her gentle kisses and smiles to herself as his grip on her thighs tightens. She’s hyper aware of his hands, traveling from her thighs to her hips, to her lower lower back, pressing her closer.

She sighs, letting him pull her body closer as she straightens out and his face moves into her neck instead, his breath warm and familiar. She feels he’s hard inside his jeans and it makes her plead again, although, she’s not really sure for what now.

She grabs his face, eager to kiss him, and this time both their mouths open up for the same thing, hot and heavy and so much more than she bargained for. Suddenly she feels better than she has in a long time, nothing on her mind except the wonderful way he’s kissing her.

When he stands and lifts her in the process, she giggles and wraps her legs around him, letting him take her to his bedroom again. As soon as her feet are on the ground they fumble to get his clothes off her body. 

In what feels like no time at all, she’s completely naked, while he’s still completely clothed. He’s lying flat on her back on his bed, with him on top of her, moving inside her. She holds on around his shoulders and cries out at the pure ecstasy of it.

He isn’t fucking her as hard as he usually does, or whispering naughty things to push her over the edge, but it is just as powerful, just as magical. She likes that he has this power over her, and she wants him to.

It feels like she _needs_ him, like she’ll never need anything else as long as she has him.

“Jug,” she moans, gripping his t-shirt desperately against his back and feeling like maybe she’ll forget how to breathe. Nothing seems to exist outside of them when they’re together like this, and even though she’s tried to ignore it, she no longer wants to.

He kisses her deeply, taking the breath she’s forgotten to breathe, and soon she’s coming. Her legs are tight around him, pulling him deeper even though he already feels like he’s inside her soul.

He follows her and she holds him because she feels like he needs it. Even if he doesn’t - well she does. She wonders if she’s being stupid, skipping from Archie to Jughead - just another boy who will hurt her.

“Fuck,” he says after a moment. 

She lets him go when she feels him moving away. He lays there for awhile, getting his strength back, then she watches as he cleans up and does up his jeans.

She thinks she’s stupid.

Then he smiles at her and gives her his hand, so she stands and looks up at him, a little uncertain. He kisses her. “I know you think I’m a man whore and all,” he smirks. She frowns, not wanting him to think that of himself, even though it may be true and it’s what she’s actually always thought. “But I promise, I’ve never done _that_ before.”

She’s not quite sure what he means, and she wants to ask but it just gets stuck in her throat.

He pulls away and grabs the t-shirt she had been wearing, handing it back to her. “Come on, I’m sure the food and coffee’s cold by now,”

She follows him and sits back in her chair, watching as he takes her plate and puts it in the microwave.

She takes a sip of her coffee and it’s actually a good temperature. He heats up his own food as well, and they sit at the table like nothing had just happened. She _is_ stupid. Falling for Jughead would be an even bigger mistake than falling for Archie. What was wrong with her?

“Make you a deal,” he finally says. “You date me for real and I’ll write all the stories you want for the paper,”

She’s completely shocked and isn’t really sure she heard him correctly.

“Date you?” she asks.

He smirks. “Yeah… Come on, it won’t be so bad. You don’t seem to hate my company too much.”

Her chest feels tight and she wants to tell him, no, she doesn’t hate his company at all. She feels good around him.

“Um,” she doesn’t know where to begin. “What do you mean by date exactly?”

He raises his eyebrows and gives her a look like she’s a bit silly. “What do you think dating means?” he asks, then takes another big bite from his sandwich.

What does she think dating means? Or what does she think dating _him_ means?

“I think… you might get tired of sleeping with only one girl all the time,” she raises her own eyebrows, mocking his expression.

“Monogamy, okay,” he nods. “No problem,”

“Really?” she asks. “You’re totally fine not sticking your dick into anything that lets you?”

He laughs then, a real laugh she’s never heard. It delights her and makes her heart flutter.

“Ponytail,” he says, his laugh turning to a smile. “If any guy wants to fuck other people when he’s with you, then he’s a fucking idiot,”

She swallows because it’s got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about her, and that’s kind of fucked up.

“Really?” she asks, trying to act cool. “I’m enough for you?”

“Baby,” he says, catching her off guard by the sweet nickname. “How many times have I asked you out already?”

She frowns, shaking her head. “That doesn’t count,”

“Just because you thought I was teasing, doesn’t mean it didn’t count,”

She wonders why he’s being so open and honest all of a sudden, but she doesn’t mind. It’s nice actually, like she’s getting to know a part of him no one else does. She just hopes he’s not lying, although she doesn’t know what the point of him lying would be.

She watches him. He’s the picture of ease, chewing on his sandwich and sipping his coffee. She however feels like a bundle of nerves, and she has no idea how to answer. If she says no, will this thing between them be over? And if she says yes, she’s pretty sure she’ll end up regretting it.

She lets go of her lip, which she’s been biting into, and as her lips part, she still has no idea what her answer will be.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this chapter came from. But it felt right. I hope you liked it :/  
> How do you think she’ll answer? How do you think she SHOULD answer?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't seen it yet, there is a Jughead POV posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851658)  
> Also I'm on tumblr under the same user name :)

“Wow,” Veronica breathes, her dark eyes lifting from the page to look over the lunch table at Betty.

Betty takes another fork full of her salad and begins to chew, more so so she won’t have to talk than that she’s hungry. There’s too much excitement at school for her to be hungry.

The new Blue and Gold issue was released today, and everyone in school is buzzing over the fact that Jughead Jones, the bad boy, Serpent Prince has a story published in it. The buzz is good and the fact that this is part one of a two part story has many people coming to her, asking if part two will be in the next issue. She knows they’re coming to her because she’s much easier to approach than Jughead is.

“Jughead Jones wrote this?” Archie asks, just now having read the story himself.

Betty nods. She had rearranged the current issue at the last minute, when Jughead gave her the story.

“I can’t imagine how that interaction went,” Archie half laughed. “Did he actually come to you with this himself?”

After Jughead asked her to be exclusive last week, she agreed, but under a condition. She’s okay with only seeing him, but she isn’t ready for everyone to know about it. She hates to think what Archie will think about the whole thing. Will he tell her she’s crazy? Will he blame himself and think his rejection was what drove her into Jughead’s arms?

Maybe it’s what had initially happened, but it isn’t what’s keeping her now. Jughead understands her in a way Archie never could. With Jughead she can just be herself. With Archie she was always trying to be perfect, trying to be the girl she thought he wanted.

“No. He just emailed it to the paper,” she lies.

“Huh,” Archie says, his eyes going back to the page.

“It’s really good,” Veronica says and Betty really does find herself appreciating how hard Veronica has been trying lately. She wants to be friends. “I can’t wait to find out how it ends.”

Archie gives a half laugh again, pushing the paper to the side. “I’m not surprised a missing body is the theme of the story,” he says, “I’m sure he has lots of practice when it comes to crime,”

Betty tries not to frown. She’s heard the stories about the Serpents, the shady businesses they’re involved in, but she isn’t sure they’re actually responsible for any confirmed murders.

“Either way,” she says. “It’s good for the paper, so if he decides to submit anything else, I’ll publish it,”

Veronica offers another smile and Archie just looks at her funny. She’s anxious for the day he finds out her secret.

.

After school she spends some time with her parents. She has no idea how news of what had been published in the school newspaper has reached her mother, but she’s currently sitting at the dining room table listening to a lecture about how she should stay away from the boy.

“Mom,” she says, feeling exhausted from her constant mothering. “I didn’t even speak to him about it face to face. He submitted it to the Blue and Gold email,” she tries to explain.

“Leave the girl alone, Alice,” her father finally says, and Betty gives him a small smile. She always appreciates when he sticks up for her. “She clearly has nothing to do with the boy.”

Well, that’s not true at all, but they don’t need to know that. 

.

A half an hour after lights out, Betty locks her bedroom door and lets Jughead in through her window. She keeps an eye on next door, making sure Archie’s not looking out of his bedroom window. He’s hardly been home since he started dating Veronica though, so she’s safe.

“Hey,” she smiles, happy to see Jughead.

She misses him like crazy at school, and even though on the rare occasion he’ll pull her into an empty classroom, it’s not the same as just being able to be together.

She knows she holds the power. Once she says the word, the two of them will be official and everyone will know. She just isn’t ready for that though. She doesn’t know how to explain the fact that she  _ likes _ being with him.

He’s sweet in his own way, and he drives her crazy, in the best possible way.

The way he kisses her now, holding her waist tightly like she’s all his, has her swooning.

She moans into the kiss before pulling away only far enough to speak. “You’re story was a huge success today,”

He just smirks, his stormy eyes on her like he wants to destroy her. She wants to let him. She pushes on his chest though, to stop him from kissing her again, but he continues to hold her waist tightly, so it’s a compromise.

“Mhmm,” he simply hums, apparently not as thrilled as she is about the success.

“Everyone is asking me if part two will be in the next issue,”

She watches him and he doesn’t seem to care at all about what she’s saying.

“Jug,” she sighs, pushing harder but he doesn’t let go. “Can I tell them it’ll be in the next issue?”

“It’s on my Drive, I just have to give it a final edit and it’s yours, baby,” he says, every one of his words dripping with sex.

She wonders how he does that. He’s going to be her undoing.

Her throat feels dry and she tries one more time. He finally lets her waist go and takes off his jacket, putting it on the back of her desk chair. This is his second time in her room, and he only seems more at ease.

“You can use my laptop if you want,” she offers.

He smirks at her and she knows what he thinks. She’s being eager. “The sooner you submit it the sooner I can get the next issue ready for printing. It was a pain rearranging so close to the deadline for this one,”

He chuckles, taking her laptop from her desk. “You didn’t _ have _ to publish what I gave you right away,”

She sighs, she’s not blaming him. “I wanted to,”

“I’ll do it right now,”

Her face lights up but she should know by now that everything with him is harder than it initially sounds.

“You just have to do something for me in return,”

She rolls her eyes. Of course.

He’s unbothered by her expression, placing her laptop down on the bed. “Undress down to your panties for me,”

She smiles easily then, happily getting undressed for him. He makes her feel so sexy, and the last few weeks with him have been a massive sexual awakening for her. She’s pretty sure there’s nothing she wouldn’t be willing to try with him. She oddly enough trusts him completely when it comes to sex.

She expects him to kiss her again, for them to maybe have sex before he uses her computer to edit, but instead he goes back to his jacket and pulls something out of the pocket. 

She expects his flask, usually that’s all he carries in his pocket, other than cigarettes of course, but instead he shows her something else small and silver, the shape of a bullet but bigger.

“It’s called a bullet,” he says, and she thinks it’s funny that she guessed it without even knowing.

He twists it and Betty bites her lip as it begins to vibrate. It’s not loud at all and she thinks she knows exactly what he plans to do with it. “You got that for me?” she asks.

He smirked handsomely. “Thought you’d like it,” he says. “Come on, get up on the bed,”

She does, sitting up on her knees and spreading them when he tells her to. He slips the bullet into her panties and she moans, biting her lip to stop. It tickles and feels good both at once.

She closes her eyes and is surprised when he kisses her forehead. “Where do you keep your hair ties?” he asks.

Betty is confused by the question but nods over to her dresser, telling him which drawer. Her hair is down, and she thinks he likes it that way, so she isn’t sure why he wants it up.

He returns and doesn’t ask her to tie it up like she thinks he will. Instead he uses a couple to binde her arms behind her back, then he leaves her like that as he sits at the foot of her bed and opens up the laptop.

“Now don’t come until I’m done, otherwise I won’t submit it until last minute again,”

_ Bastard, _ she thinks, trying to concentrate on anything other than the buzzing toy in her panties.

She tries not to moan too loud. But this is literal torture, and she wonders what it means that she’s into it. He’s taking his sweet time.

Her pussy pulses as her vision blurs, watching his back. Without his jacket on, sometimes she forgets who he is, and she thinks he’s just a normal boy, with whom no one will have an issue with that she’s dating. 

When he turns and looks at her over his shoulder, she bites her lip and focuses her vision. 

“Doing okay back there?” he asks teasingly.

He’s so damn smug.

She just gives a soft moan. Why does letting him sexually control her make things so much better? Maybe there’s something wrong with her, but it’s kind of nice she has a kindred soul in him. 

“Almost done,” he says, then continues to take his time again. Or maybe time is just going super slowly for her, in her current state and all.

She wants to grind down and get some friction to her core, she wants to  _ come _ , but she really wants part two of the story as well. 

She considers pleading when it all feels too much, but then he closes her laptop, moving around on the bed until he’s sitting sideways in front of her. He puts his hand between her legs and she wastes no time in using the leverage to grind down onto it, lets the orgasm that’s been waiting to topple over take her body. 

It’s so intense her vision goes black and she’s pretty sure if he were inside her at the same time she might squirt again. 

She falls forward and he easily catches her. She breathes in his familiar scent as she ties to catch her breath, but the little toy is still buzzing and she’s so sensitive. 

“Jughead,” she pleads, expecting him to remove the thing so she can get some relief, but instead he just pinches her nipple and makes her eyes go wide. 

She’s not sure how, but she’s already coming again, too soon, and she’s pretty sure she’s soaking through to her bed sheets. 

“Please,” she whimpers again, and he finally stops, pulling the vibrator out of her panties.

He straightens her out and she wants nothing more than to topple over again, but it’s hard in the position. She knows she must look amazing too and she loves the way he looks at her like he wants to devour her. 

The way her arms are pulled behind her make her breasts stick out, and her hairs down, probably messy from her squirming around. 

He caresses her flushed cheek and she wants to melt into it. 

“I think you more than deserve the second part. I emailed it to you.”

“Thank you,'' she says weakly, very happy. 

He just smirks and gives her other cheek a kiss. “Think you deserve something else, just tell me what you want,”

She thinks he probably expects she’s going to ask to be united, so she surprises him and gives a tired smile. “Can you fuck my mouth?”

She’s getting less shy around him, especially after he asked her to be his girlfriend, and she’s not questioning it. She enjoys it.

His eyebrows rise and even though she knows she has indeed surprised him, he tries not to show it too much. 

He helps her off her bed and she kneels on the soft carpet, looking up at him as he rids his glorious chest of his t-shirt and begins to undo his jeans. She thinks he looks incredible and she can hardly wait to have him in her mouth. 

He strokes himself and she watches, opening her mouth as he helps by feeding it to her. Her mouth waters at the thickness of him, letting her eyes close as he pushes deeper into her mouth and then throat. 

She relaxes her throat and opens her eyes again, looking up at him. There’s something so satisfying about giving him head. She moans and sucks on him enthusiastically, loving the pull and push that both their actions are achieving.

He swears and she would smile if his dick wasn’t in her mouth, then, like he just doesn’t want to wait, he takes a fistfull of her hair and controls her movements more. 

She lets him, turned on by the fact that she’s tied up and he’s using her for his pleasure. She feels dirty about the fact that she wants to taste him, that she loves it when he comes in her mouth, but that dirty feeling is also part of what makes it so good.

She moans again, and tries to brace herself when she feels he’s close.

He pushes her deeper as he comes hard straight down her throat. She feels the need to cough from a lack of air, but it’s too good, so she fights through it, taking a deep breath as soon as he pulls out.

She feels she’s going to fall forward again, giving a quick squeak to warn him.

He’s distracted still but quickly catches and steadies her, coming around to her back to undo the ties.

“I’m surprised these didn’t break,” he comments.

She signs happily. “My mom buys me the extra strength ones. They never break.”

He laughs then. “I’ll be sure to thank her,”

She smiles wider, thinking,  _ that’ll be the day _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't seen it yet, there is a Jughead POV posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851658)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far :) Hope you like it.

Betty’s more nervous than she’s been in a long time. 

She looks herself over in the mirror for what must be the tenth time, checking her phone again to see if Jughead has texted. He’s meant to be picking her up down the street any minute.

Yesterday, when they were hanging out after school, he was more vulnerable than she had ever seen him, and that was probably the only reason she said yes to all this.

“I know you’re not ready for people to know about us yet,” he said. “But if you’re okay with it, I’d really like to introduce you to my friends. Trust me, they aren’t going to say anything to anyone about us being together,”

She was very unsure of the idea. His friends had been people who she looked down on, and now she’s ashamed of that. What if all they see her as is a stuck up Nothsider, undeserving of their friend?

She sighs at the recent memory and smooths her sweaty palms over her thighs. 

She’s wearing a pair of black jeans and a striped sweater, her hair up because she honestly feels a little safer that way. She doesn’t want to look like she’s trying too hard, and if she does something really different to her usual look, she wonders how that is going to come off to his friends. After all, they all go to school together, and they’ve all seen her.

She doesn’t have much more time to worry, a text from Jughead coming in. She grabs a jacket and goes down to meet him, feeling unsure of herself.

“Hey,” he smiles, looking as devilishly handsome as always, straddling his bike and handing her a helmet. “You look beautiful,”

She bites her lip and smiles, not saying anything because she’s too nervous. She holds on tight as he drives them to where they’re going.

It’s the spot in the forest where they had been to a few times, and she lets him hold her hand as he leads the way out to the river. She feels very attached to him right now, like he’s her safety, and he definitely  _ is _ in this situation.

“Don’t worry,” he says and it makes her smile a little, that he’s trying to assure her. “They’ll all love you,”

She doubts that very much.

There aren’t too many of them, which she isn’t sure is a good or bad thing. Blankets are spread out over the rocks and there’s a fire going. It’s a lot more relaxed than she expected.

When they get closer she’s shocked to see Cheryl Blossom there, in the arms of Toni Topaz. They’re very clearly a couple, but Betty had no idea. Cheryl isn’t the nicest person in school, but Betty’s always managed to stay away from her and they hadn’t had many run ins.

“Hey, you guys finally made it!” Fangs says, probably the friendliest Serpent of the bunch. “Here, I saved you a spot,”

She smiles in thanks and comes to sit next to him. She feels better when Jughead sits behind her, his legs to either side of hers and his arm wrapped around her front.

“We’re so happy you decided to come, Betty,” Toni says sweetly, and Betty thinks she always did like her best.

Her eyes move to Cheryl, who is giving her a knowing look. Betty hopes she isn’t going to reveal her secret in school on Monday, but she feels better knowing she’s got the same secret on her as well. It would be mutual destruction if either of them says anything.

Sweet Pea hands Jughead a beer, then does the same with Betty. “Oh, no thank you,” she says, hoping she isn’t coming off as rude, but she just hates the taste of beer, and she’s so nervous she’s afraid she’s going to throw up if she tries to drink, on top of everything.

“Here,” Toni says, handing her a small bottle of wine. “Cher doesn’t like beer either, so I get her these instead,”

Betty accepts with a smile, looking at both of them as she says, “Thanks,” and opens it.

The ros é  is crisp and sweet, and she tries her best to relax.

“We were just talking about Jughead’s story in the paper this week,” Fangs says, and from there the conversation flows more easily than Betty expects.

They’re just normal friends, hanging out and having a nice relaxing time. She actually enjoys their company. They tease each other and it makes her laugh. Jughead squeezes her against his chest every once in a while, as if checking in to make sure she’s okay, and she leans her head back against his shoulder, feeling safe in his arms.

Eventually Fangs excuses himself, saying he’s late to meet up with a cute boy, and Sweet Pea disappears with the girl he’s with, someone who doesn’t go to school with them, probably to have sex.

It’s just Toni and Cheryl on the opposite side of the fire, cuddling and talking amongst themselves. Betty looks into the crackling fire and thinks the sound of it, combined with the river, is heavenly. She could fall asleep like this, in Jughead’s protective arms, under the half moon.

When he kisses the side of her head, she smiles and holds his arms tighter around her. “Want to head back to mine?” he asks against her ear.

She nods, turning slightly to look at him. She wants to be alone with him.

“My dad might be home,” he warns, “but you don’t need to worry about him, he’ll love you just as much as my friends do,”

She frowns, not believing him, but she really does want to go back to his place, into the warmth of his bed, where they can be alone, so she agrees.

Hanging out with his friends was nowhere near as bad as she had expected, so hopefully meeting his dad won’t be either.

They say goodbye to Cheryl and Toni and head back to his place. His dad is there, and she thinks he looks just like a normal dad, sitting on the couch in a flannel shirt, glasses on and a beer in his hand as he watches a game on television.

“Hey, dad,” Jughead says.

His dad seems caught off guard by her presence, and she feels a bit odd for intruding. She had been here before of course, but never at the same time as his dad.

He mutes the television and puts his beer down, standing as he takes off his glasses. “Who do we have here then?”

They step towards him and Jughead lets go of her hand only long enough for her to shake his dad’s. 

“Dad, this is Betty Cooper,” Jughead introduces, “Betty, my dad FP,”

“So nice to meet you, Mr Jones,” she says politely, as she’s been raised to do. She had only ever seen his dad out, with his Serpent jacket on, somehow looking a lot meaner than he does now.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you as well, Betty,” he says, and something about the way he’s eyeing her makes her feel a little self conscious. “Does anyone ever tell you you’re the spitting image of your mother?”

Betty’s surprised but she guesses it’s pretty normal for people to know who her mother is. She writes for the local paper and is sometimes on the local news.

She smiles. “All the time,” Although she’s not sure she likes it. She doesn’t want to be anything like her mother.

“Yeah,” he says. “Back in high school she had longer hair, but you still looking like her,”

“Oh,” she says, surprised, “you went to school together?”

“Your dad too,” he nods.

She smiles, thinking it’s interesting. She wonders what they were like back then.

“You kids want to join me?”

“No,” Jughead says, “we’re just going to go to my room and hang out,”

His dad nods like it’s cool, and Betty gives him a final smile, feeling awkward that he probably knows what they’re going to do in Jughead’s room.

“Both my friends and dad in one day,” Jughead says when they’re in his room, taking his jacket off. “I’m proud of you,”

She manages to get her jacket off too, before he’s wrapping his arms around her and she’s looking up at him with a smile. “Well, as long as you’re proud of me,” she says sarcastically.

He smirks, swaying them a little. She thinks it’s funny how quickly they’ve shifted into this couple mode. She likes it. He communicates more, which she likes. And he’s also kind of sweet, very sweet. And  _ hot _ .

“So… wasn’t so bad, was it?”

She shakes her head no. “It was nice,” she says, “they’re nice,”

She wonders what it would be like for her to introduce him to her friends. She smiles because she knows Kevin would probably like it. He’s always going on about how hot some of the Serpent guys are. Archie on the other hand would… well she doesn’t want to think about it right now. 

“The whole Cheryl and Toni thing is crazy,” she says, more so to help herself get out of her own thoughts.

He raises his eyebrows and nods. “They’ve actually been dating for awhile,”

She had absolutely no idea.

“Funny, huh? Bet you didn’t think you’d ever have something in common with Cheryl Blossom,”

She feels bad about the fact that he’s right. It kind of isn’t nice of her to want to keep him a secret, but she squishes her guilt down for now.

Jughead leans down to kiss her, and it defensively helps her forget. 

“What do you want to do now?” he asks suggestively. 

She knows what he wants, she can feel his growing arousal against her stomach. She bites her lip, looking down then back up at him. “I feel kind of weird having sex with your dad out there watching television,”

“We can watch a movie on my laptop,” he suggests, and she’s kind of surprised, expecting him to maybe push her a little.

She nods.

He gives her a t-shirt and shorts to change into, and he also changes into pajama pants, then they get under his covers and start something up.

.

When she wakes up, it’s dark and quiet, and she has no idea what time it is, feeling a bit disoriented. Jughead’s behind her, spooning her, his heavy arm over her waist. She can’t remember the ending of the movie and realizes she must have dozed off at some point.

The rest of the trailer home is quiet too, indicating everyone’s asleep. It’s nice.

She feels Jughead shift. He must have sensed the change in her body when she woke up.

He groans sleepily into her neck and asks, “Are you okay?”

She feels her whole body go kind of tingly, his words and the way he’s holding her making her feel flushed.

She doesn’t say anything, instead turns around and looks at him through the dark, her eyes adjusting quickly. It scares her how much she likes being with him now. She doesn’t want to admit it out loud.

So she does the only thing she can, kissing him desperately.

If he’s surprised he doesn’t show it. He’s right in sync with her, grabbing her waist and pulling her impossibly close.

_ I need you _ , she wants to say. “Fuck me,” comes out instead.

He groans and she can hear the smile on his lips as he says, “Don’t need to tell me twice,” and gets on top of her.

They get their clothes off in a mess and he reaches for a condom, then he’s moving inside her again, and it’s like that time when she first came to his trailer, when he told her he had never done this before.

They do it now, and pretty often. It makes her feel like this is their own, secret kind of language, like no one else knows her the way he does. The emotions are always so overwhelming that she comes fast, holding onto him and wanting to feel him let go too.


	7. Chapter 7

As she stands with Archie, Veronica, and Reggie in the backyard, very slowly sipping on her drink, she thinks about Jughead. It’s weird she hasn’t seen him all day, and they’ve only communicated through text. She wonders what he’s doing right now, and figures he’s probably hanging out with his own friends.

It’s been three weeks since they started dating and things are going really well. They mostly hang out at his place or go out, sometimes he sneaks in through her bedroom window. The time she spends with him is her favorite, and she thinks she’d much rather be with him right now than here at this party. 

Today there was an away game for the football team, and Veronica had asked Betty to go with her. When Veronica asked, Archie gave Betty the most pleading look, so she just smiled and said yes. Even though the thought of spending the whole day with Veronica wasn’t her idea of a good time.

But they surprisingly did have a good time. Veronica drove, the two had lunch at some trendy restaurant, then they went to the away game to cheer on Archie and Reggie, and now they are at a party. One of the kids from the other school is hosting it, having invited all the Riverdale students as well. It was nice of him.

When a small commotion is heard from inside, they all turn to see what’s going on.

She tries not to show her surprise when she sees Jughead and his friends, who seem to have just arrived. He didn’t tell her he was coming, and they weren't at the game, so she isn’t sure what they’re doing here now.

It doesn’t seem like they’re causing trouble though, just having fun, joining in on some of the drinking games.

She turns back to her group and Reggie scoffs. “What are they doing here anyway?”

Archie sips his beer and laughs. “Free alcohol and girls from another school,”

Veronica nudges him. “Ow Ronnie, I didn’t mean it like that,” he defends.

“Sure you didn’t,” she scolds.

Betty just sips her drink, hoping it’s not too odd she isn’t chiming in. She likes Jughead’s friends, and even though they are rowdy sometimes, she now knows it’s because they like having fun and not because they are actively trying to make trouble. Well, maybe sometimes they are.

Betty makes eye contact with Veronica and feels a chill run down her spine. It’s like her eyes are questioning Betty in some way, and she doesn’t like it. She looks at Reggie and gives him a smile when he does the same.

“You doing okay, Cooper?” he asks, his hand coming to rub across her upper back.

She nods.

“Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?”

“No thank you, Reggie. I’m really okay.” She feels like she’s cheating on Jughead by just being here, so close to Reggie. She really hopes Jughead isn’t watching her.

The four continue to chat, Betty’s nerves only growing, wondering what Jughead is thinking. She feels like his eyes are on her, but she doesn’t want to turn around to look, too afraid Veronica will notice. She seems suspicious. 

They’ve been at the party long enough that Betty thinks it won’t be weird if she steps away to use the bathroom. Really she just wants a chance to see what Jughead’s doing, hoping he’s staying out of trouble.

“Want me to help you find the bathroom?” Reggie asks. “It’s a big house,”

She shakes her head. “No, I’m alright. I’m going to grab another drink after. Anyone want a refill?”

They’re all fine, and Betty’s just grateful Veronica isn’t one of those girls that always needs to go to the bathroom in pairs.

Betty walks into the house and sees Jughead over by the drinking game tables. When he makes eye contact with her, she knows he’s going to follow, so she opts for the upstairs bathroom, knowing there must be one, in a house this size.

It’s mostly quiet upstairs, no one she knows is up there, and by the time she finds a bathroom, Jughead is on her heel and they’re locking themselves inside.

When he pushes her against the door she knows they have different things in mind. She wants to know what he’s doing here. She feels like something might become obvious with her friends, especially with the looks Veronica has been giving her. 

“Jug,” she says, trying to stop him when he reaches up her dress.

He’s kissing her neck and grabbing her breast and, although she could very easily give in right now, her nerves are too on edge.

“Jug, no, stop,”

It takes a second for him to realize what she’s said, and even though he doesn’t unpin her from the door, he still pulls back enough to look at her.

He gives her a lazy smirk and kisses her mouth, hard. She moans at the taste of alcohol, and moves her face away so he’ll stop.

This time his smirk turns to a frown and he pulls back more, his hands on either side of her on the door, caging her in.

“Are you drunk?” she asks, her hands on his chest, making sure he won’t move in again and try to distract her.

“No, I’m not drunk,”

He’s lying. She can smell it. “Jug,” she sighs. “What are you doing here? You didn’t say you were coming to the game, or the party,”

“Are you upset I’m here?” he teases, “Big bad secret boyfriend ruining all your fun?”

Her worried expression drops and she feels kind of defeated. He didn’t ruin her fun, he made it. “Of course not,” she says, her hands now moving up to cup his face softly.

He mistakes her gentleness for something else, and moves back in to kiss her. She knows he’s probably just jealous, and she does feel bad, that she’s making him keep this a secret still.

“Jughead,” she says, pulling her lips away from him again. “They’re going to wonder where I went off to and come looking,” She knows Archie and Reggie, and she’s pretty sure Veronica is the same kind of friend. They look out for one another.

“It’s okay,” he tells her, his face moving into the side of her neck and kissing there, making her legs weak. “I can be quick,”

She feels like she’s always giving into him, and a few seconds later, her panties are off and she’s holding on around his shoulders as he fucks her hard into the door. She’d be lying if she said it wasn’t hot.

When they’re done, she fixes her hair and clothes in front of the mirror, reapplying her lip gloss as Jughead gets rid of the used condom and buckles his pants back up. He then comes in behind her and moves her hair to the side, kissing her neck.

She closes her eyes and leans into it for a moment. He seems better, and now she really wants to get back to the others, worried she’s been gone too long.

“I gotta go,” she says. “Wait a few minutes before you leave the bathroom,” she tells him, finally pulling away and leaving.

She’s so eager to get back she forgets her drink.

“Where were you?” Archie asks, frowning at her like she’s being weird.

“It’s a big house, like Reggie said. I spent most of the time looking for a free bathroom,” she explains.

“Didn’t want another drink?” Reggie asks.

“Huh?”

He smiles down at her. “You said you were going to get another drink. You want me to go get you one?”

“Oh,” she realizes. “No it’s fine, thank you, maybe later,”

They let it go and continue talking about whatever they were talking about when she was gone. She looks at the three of them, and imagines someone else looking at them from the outside in. They must look like two nice, normal couples, just hanging out. Reggie was more than happy when Veronica asked them all to hang out tonight.

Come to think of it, this did kind of feel like a set up. Veronica and Archie were probably trying to get them together - Archie because he feels guilty, and Veronica because… well she seems like the kind of person who likes doing that sort of thing.

Suddenly she feels sick, like she really is betraying Jughead. It’s not fair to him how she’s been acting, like she’s ashamed of him. He’s been nothing but good to her, and she feels like a horrible person, keeping him a secret. She can only imagine how that must feel for him.

She looks in his direction for only a moment, seeing he’s got his flask out and is adding more liquor to his drink. Drunk Jughead makes her worried. He may have been drunk at other parties, before they started dating, but she doesn’t remember because it wasn’t her responsibility. 

She feels bad because she has a feeling it’s her that’s making him drink, although she knows he’s his own person and can decide things for himself. Still, she feels guilty.

A little while later, Veronica asks Archie to go get another drink with her. They tell Betty and Reggie they’ll get a couple for them as well, and then it’s just her and Reggie, and Betty feels very awkward, hugging her arms around herself.

“See,” Reggie says, “You are cold. Here, take my jacket,” 

He’s already taking it off and putting it around her shoulders before she can say no. His hand is rubbing her back and before she can think what to do about the situation, Reggie is frowning and looking at something behind her.

She turns in time to see Jughead. He looks furious and her arms fly up, her hands grabbing at his chest.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Jones!?” Reggie yells. “Get your filthy fucking hands off her!”

Reggie is confusing the way she’s holding Jughead back, for  _ him  _ grabbing her. His hands have gone to her wrists and, in Reggie’s defense, it could look like Jughead is hurting her, but he isn’t.

“Reggie,” Betty says, her one hand leaving Jughead’s chest to try and hold Reggie back as well.

By this point everyone is looking, and not only are Jughead’s friends close by, ready to step in if needed, but Archie is rushing over also, helping Betty by taking over keeping the two other men apart.

“What do you want, Jughead?” Archie asks, annoyed.

Betty feels her heart beating out her chest and the look on Jughead’s face is painful. She can tell he wants to say so much, but if he does he’ll break his promise to her and everyone will know that they’re together.

When Jughead doesn’t answer, just continues looking like he wants to kill both Archie and Reggie, Archie continues. “What the hell is wrong with you? You think because Betty published your stupid little story that she likes you now? Are you ever going to get it through your thick head that she’s not interested… Why would she be?” Archie looks at Jughead like he’s scum, and Betty’s racing heart drops to her stomach. “Look at you,”

Jughead looks so angry that she’s not sure if he’s going to punch Archie or cry.

There is no way she’s going to let him feel like that. 

Betty drops her hand from Reggie’s chest and takes his jacket off, handing it back to him. He frowns at her but she doesn’t care enough about him to explain right now, instead she pulls on Archie’s arms and steps between him and Jughead. “Stop, Archie, just stop,”

This time Archie gives her the same confused look Reggie just did, but Archie’s so much closer to Betty that he also looks hurt, like he’s just now realizing she’s been lying to him.

She looks up at him and fights the urge to say she’s sorry. She doesn’t have anything to apologize for, at least not to Archie. He doesn’t get to choose who she dates.

When she’s sure no one is going to lash out at one another, she turns and takes Jughead’s hand. “Come on, let’s go,” she says. She can tell he just needs to cool off and she also knows she’s the only one who can help him do it.

He’s expression softens and the two of them turn to walk away. She wraps her arm around his waist and his comes around her shoulders. He’s heavy against her, definitely drunk.

She hears Archie calling out to her but she ignores him. She ignores the fact that everyone is looking at them, people from inside the house having come out to see what was going on.

They manage to get to the front yard before Archie has caught up with them. She really doesn’t want to do this now.

“What the hell, Betty?” he asks, like she’s offended him so badly, like she’s hurt him.

Veronica stops behind Archie and gives her an apologetic stare. “Come on, Archie, leave it alone,” she says, taking his arm to try and pull him back.

He ignores her and her attempts to pull him back don’t even make him flinch.

“ _ Him _ , Betty? Really? Have you completely lost your mind?”

Jughead stiffens against her and she tightens her arm around him, afraid the fight they just dodged is going to happen after all. “Listen to your girlfriend and leave it alone,” she warns.

“No,” he shoots back, like he can’t believe what she’s saying. “I will  _ not _ just leave it alone, not when my best friend is making the biggest mistake of her life… How long has this disaster been going on?”

This time Jughead does lash out, and the only reason he stops is because both Betty and Veronica manage to make it between the two. 

“Don’t fucking use that tone with her,” Jughead warns. There’s something so dark in his voice, and Betty’s blood runs cold, believing Jughead really would hurt Archie if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s here.

Another part of her thinks it’s sweet he’s defending her. Archie is talking to her like she’s crazy, which she knows she isn’t. For the first time in her life she  _ doesn’t _ feel crazy.

“I’m talking to Betty!”

“What!?” Jughead yells more threateningly. Although Archie is strong, Betty has no doubt Jughead is deadlier in a fight. “You don’t want her but she can’t be happy with anyone else?”

That makes both Archie and Betty falter, and she looks back at him, a little hurt that he just said that. She had told him that in confidence.

Last week, when he asked why she and Archie weren't glued to each other's hips anymore, she was honest and told him what happened. She swore those feelings for Archie were over and that she’s happy with him now, and she made him promise not to talk to anyone else about it. She doesn’t want people knowing.

Now there’s probably at least a couple dozen other people in the front yard, and there must be some from their school, and by Monday everyone will know that Archie turned her down, and worse, that she used to like him. She’s pretty sure people had their suspicions, but it’s different now that it’s confirmed.

“ _ Happy? _ ” Archie laughs. “With you? No, man, you’re just the distraction,”

Betty swallows. “Archie!” she says firmly, having heard enough. “That’s enough… Please, just leave us alone,”

Archie looks at her and shakes his head. “I have no idea who you are right now,”

She doesn’t care, she doesn’t want to deal with him. She turns back to Jughead and ignores Archie, taking a deep breath. “Come on,” she tells him, “we’re going,”

She drags him along and manages to get them down the street before she stops and sighs, taking her phone out to get them a car.

“I’m sorry,” Jughead says. It’s the first thing either one of them has said since they walked away from the party. 

She just looks up at him. “There’s a car seven minutes away… How’d you get here?”

She sees Jughead swallow and reach for the back of his head, scratching his neck. “Sweet Pea’s truck,” he answers.

She nods. “Great. Give me your phone so I can text him,”

He does, and she’s pretty sure he would do anything she tells him to right now. She texts Sweet Pea and gives him back his phone. Now that she’s really looking, he does look drunk. She bites the inside of her lip with worry and checks on the car.

“Betty,” Jughead says, pulling her in by her waist. “I’m sorry,” he says again.

“It’s fine, Jug,” she dismisses, “I just want to get you home. You’re drunk.”

“Betty,” he says again, more gently.

She looks up at him, not wanting to give in but she knows she will. He moves his other arm around her shoulders, pulling her close by both her waist and back, and she gives in, letting him hold her close and relaxing into the comfort that is  _ him _ . Her no-longer-a-secret- _ boyfriend _ .


	8. King | Blondie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends,  
> This is a special chapter in FP POV. I hope you like it.
> 
> WARNING: mentions of abortion.

When FP gets home that night, after dealing with some business at the bar and having a few beers with an old friend, the absolute last person he expects to see at his doorstep is Alice Cooper. 

He smiles to himself and wonders to what he owes the pleasure. She’s probably found out their kids are dating, but he’s not sure what she wants him to do about it. He sure as hell doesn’t have a problem with it.

She sighs and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. She’s wearing a long cream coat and her blonde hair is in waves, stopping just above her shoulders. For a moment he sees the girl he used to know, long wild hair, dark makeup and clothes, looking at him like he’s her world. 

But that’s not her anymore. Now the only look she gives him is one of annoyance, like he’s kept her waiting even though he had no idea she was even here.

“Blondie,” he says, the nickname still coming so naturally to him. He climbs the steps and puts his hand in his pocket, playing with the keys inside. “You’re far from home,” He means metaphorically of course. The Northside isn’t as far from the Southside as some Northsiders would like it to be. 

She takes a deep breath. “Are you going to unlock the door so we can go inside?” she asks. “Who knows who’s already seen me out here,”

He laughs, taking his time in unlocking the door. It’s not like he asked her to come. He hasn’t spoken to her in a very, very long time. Thinking back to that last time makes him sad and regretful, and he doesn’t often let himself remember.

.

Looking at the love of his young life, FP has no idea who she is anymore. She’s traded ripped jeans for plaid mini skirts, black rock band t-shirts for pink halter tops. And she’s traded him for Hal Cooper.

They’re under the bleachers, hours after school is over, and he’s trying just one more time to get her to talk to him. He has no idea what happened between them. One minute they’re fine, and the next they’re suddenly not together anymore.

“I told you,” she says. “I’m with Hal now, why can’t you just accept that?”

_ Because _ , he thinks,  _ I know you still love me _ . They’re meant to be together. The way he feels when they’re together is something special. 

“I do accept it, Ali,” he says, feeling exasperated. “I just want to know what happened. Don’t I at least deserve to know why you just dumped me out of nowhere?”

He watches her, watches the storm behind her eyes. He really wants to know what he’s done wrong, so he can say sorry at least. He knows he’s a fuck up somehow, and that he took her for granted.

She swallows and looks away for a moment. He can tell she’s just trying to be strong and he really hopes she just tells him the truth.

“Because, PF,” she says, throwing her arms out in defeat. “School’s almost over and what am I doing with you? You have no plans for the future, outside of the Serpents at least, and I… The future I want isn’t one you can give me,”

It hurts but it’s true. He nods. “Hal Cooper can?”

She shrugs.

“Okay,” he gives in, if that’s all he’s going to get from her then he won’t push her past today. “That’s it though? Hal can provide and I can’t?”

She looks away and quickly wipes a tear. He wishes he was the person who could still comfort her.

He doesn’t say anything else, just lets her be, seeing if she’ll say whatever it is he can tell she needs to say to him.

“I…” she looks at him and now tears are streaming down her face. He wants to hold her. “I had an abortion,” Her hand flys to her mouth as soon as she says it and she sobs into it. 

His heart falls into his stomach. He closes the space between them and holds her, lets her cry and cry into his chest.

He feels like such an idiot. He knows he’s a screw up and he’s probably never been a great boyfriend, but the fact that she didn’t think she could tell him, that she went through all this without him, makes him realize he was never even a good one.

He kisses the top of her head and holds her, offering soft hushes to calm her down. He’s so sorry. She has no idea. He regets every stupid fight, every time he didn’t treat her like the queen she is.

He doesn’t ask why she didn’t tell him, why she did it alone, because he knows. She didn’t think she could, and that said it all.

He held her until she stopped crying. He told her he was sorry. She told him she was sorry too. Then they never talked about it again.

She went to college with Hal and he got more involved with the Serpents, their lives continuously drifting apart.

.

But now she’s here. 

He opens the door and invites her in with a smirk, taking his jacket off and hanging it up by the door. 

“Can I take your coat?” he asks, pretending like this is just a normal visit, like they’ve done this a million times before.

She hugs the coat tighter around herself and looks around. “No, thank you,”

He’s not bothered, going to the kitchen to grab a beer and water. He knows she doesn’t like the taste of beer and the only other thing he has is water.

She takes the bottle but doesn’t open it. He opens his beer and takes a seat at the kitchen table, nodding for her to do the same. She does, looking like she’s afraid she might catch something and sitting up rigid and uncomfortable looking.

“What are you doing here, Ali?” he asks, curious, but he knows he isn’t showing it. He’s always been good at not showing his true emotions. It’s probably what makes him such a good Serpent leader. 

“Do you know our children are seeing each other?”

He just looks at her, taking a pull from his beer.

She gives him a look like she isn’t playing around. 

“I do.” he answers. “How do you know?” He doubts Betty told her herself.

She takes a deep breath and looks down at the bottled water she put in front of herself seconds ago. “She’s been a little secretive lately, staying over with  _ friends  _ more often than usual, so I looked at her messages on her computer,”

He smiles and shakes his head. She  _ would _ betray her child’s privacy like that. He can only imagine how hard she must be on Betty to be perfect. He knows it’s only because she herself wishes she was perfect back then.

“What are we going to do about this, FP?” she asks, clearly upset and worried.

He frowns. “What do you mean what are  _ we _ going to do about it? Nothing. Betty’s a great girl, and my son’s a great kid too. They’re good together,”

She scoffs and looks at him like he’s crazy. “Like we were good together?” she asks.

He takes a moment before answering that one. Truth is, even if they were messy, they were good together. “No, not like us. Betty’s not you, and Jughead’s definitely not me,”

She takes yet another deep breath and this time signs deeply. “They’re having sex,”

He widens his eyes as if to say  _ no shit _ . “Yeah, we were at their age too,”

“Because our parents weren’t as involved as they should have been,”

FP trusts Jughead. It’s not that he’s always been a good father, but somehow his son has turned out better than he could have ever hoped for. And he’s never seen Jughead happier than he is now that he’s with Betty. He’s even let her publish one of his short stories, which is going to look good on his college applications.

“They’re kids, they’re having fun,” he says easily, sitting back and crossing his ankle over his opposite knee.

“They shouldn’t be having  _ fun _ ,” she says, and he thinks it’s so amusing. She used to be the most fun person he knew. “Betty needs to be concentrating on school, not  _ Jughead _ ,”

He frowns then, because no one is allowed to say anything even remotely unkind about his son in front of him. “Jughead isn’t distracting Betty from her school work. I’m sure she’s doing as well as she’s always done in school. She’s smart, isn’t she?”

“Of course she is,” she answers, like that’s not the point.

“Tell me something, blondie,” he says, “If she were dating one of the rich Northside kids, would you be at their parent’s home right now having this same conversation?”

She looks at him with shock at the implication. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means… When you broke things off with me, you didn’t stay single, you ran right into the arms of a rich kid,”

She looks at him like she hates him, and she probably does. “You don’t know anything, FP,”

“Oh, I know plenty,” he replies quickly. She came from the Southside too, she was poor and Hal was her get rich quick card. He gave her the picture perfect life she wanted. She got out and never looked back.

Before either one has time to say anything else, there's a noise at the door and they both look.

It’s Jughead and Betty. Betty is holding him up, not very well, and he’s clearly had a bit too much to drink.

FP goes to help her. He’s not a fan of his kid drinking, but Jughead hasn’t gotten drunk that often, and he knows what being young is like. It may have been a long time ago for him now, but he remembers.

“Mom,” Betty gasps, and they all look at Alice. “What are you doing here?”

Alice looks at her, then Jughead, and finally FP. “Really, FP?” she asks. “Good kids get drunk now, do they?” she asks, like this proves she’s right.

“Come on, Elizabeth, we’re leaving,” she says, hurrying over and grabbing Betty’s arm.

“Mom, no!” she says back, pulling away from her grip. “I’m not going home. How did you even know to look for me here?”

Alice looks at her like Betty’s way out of line. “You have some nerve questioning me, young lady, after you’ve been lying to your father and me about where you’ve been… and  _ who _ you’ve been with,”

Jughead groans and FP tends to him. “Come on, kid,” he says, helping him to the bathroom and leaving the mother and daughter in the living room. “You’ll feel better once you get some of that out of your system,”

He wants to help Betty, but he thinks she can probably handle her mother.

Jughead really isn’t that bad. He just needs to throw up, drink some water and get some sleep. In the morning he’ll probably feel like shit, but it’ll pass.

“You’re okay,” FP says, rubbing Jughead’s back as he kneels by the toilet and hangs his head into it.

“Betty,” he mumbles.

“She’s okay, don’t worry, that girl can handle herself,”

“Dad,” Jughead groans though, “Go check on her,”

It makes him smile. The kid’s got it bad. “Okay, I’ll be right back,”

He wets a hand towel and hands it to Jughead, then goes back out to see Alice has maybe succeeded in getting her daughter to go home with her.

Betty looks torn. “Mr Jones?” she asks. “Can you let Jughead know I’ll be by to check on him tomorrow morning?”

He smiles. “Of course, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him,”

“Thank you,” she says, and leaves through the door her mother is pushing her out of.

Alice gives FP one more unapproving look and closes the door behind them as they leave.

He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. He never expected that their paths would cross again, but he’s not at all surprised that their kids' paths are crossing now. Jones’ men definitely have a thing for smart, beautiful blondes. And both Alice and Betty are the definition of smart and beautiful.

His son is going to have a different life though, and FP is already the biggest supporter of his relationship with Betty. Alice did have a point about one thing though and when Jughead is sober they’ll have “the talk” again. 

He’s fine with his kid having sex, but he definitely doesn’t want him doing the same to Betty that he did to Alice all those years ago. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you didn't like it, we're back to the Betty in the next chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> This isn't my favorite chapter but I feel like I needed it...? I also wrote it on my phone because I've been having internet issues, sorry for the errors. I'll try to make the next one JUST Bughead.

The ride home with her mother is excruciating. Betty tries to zone her out. She’s so exhausted from her whole evening that dealing with her mother is too much to handle. Besides, she knows better than anyone there is no stopping Alice Cooper when she’s on a role.

“Mom,” she sighs when they’re home, “can we please,  _ please _ just do this tomorrow?”

Alice stops, her worried expression still in place, and to Betty’s surprise, she nods and Betty leaves to go to her room before Alice changes her mind. 

She’s too tired, and only has enough energy to change into her pajamas before crawling into bed.

No matter how much she wants to go to sleep, how much she  _ needs _ to, her brain won’t shut off, replaying everything over and over - everything with Reggie, the way Veronica looked like she knew something, everyone’s eyes on them at the party, the fact that Monday is going to be super weird at school.

But most of all, she keeps thinking about both Jughead and Archie. Part of her wants to be mad at both of them. Jughead broke a promise, but somehow it just doesn’t matter to her anymore. It’s a relief that people know, because she does  _ want _ to be public. She knows that now. The crush she had on Archie for so long seems so insignificant next to how she feels for Jughead. She realizes she’s proud he’s her boyfriend. She’s just sorry it took such an event to make her see it. 

And no matter what comes between her and Archie, he’s still been her best friend for the majority of her life, and things are just messed up now. It gives her such a horrible feeling, like she’s lost something special. He was completely out of line tonight, and when it came to Jughead in particular, but he was also the boy who looked out for her in school, who she used to go to first with everything. 

Still, he hurt her more tonight than ever before, more so even than when he told her he didn’t love her.

.

At some point she did fall asleep though, but it was short lived, as she was soon being awakened by her mother. She moaned in her hazey state and looked at her. Alice was already dressed for the day, sitting at the edge of her bed and caressing hair off her face.

“I was thinking we could go to Pop’s for some breakfast,” she says, offering a smile.

Betty thinks it sounds horrible, but she nods and tries to smile.

“Go on and get ready,”

She’s surprised her mother doesn’t stand there and watch, sometimes she’s so overbearing. 

Betty showers and gets ready, heading out into the chilly early morning with her mother. They don’t talk on the drive, which is fine with her.

At Pop’s they both order coffee and the same breakfast. She’s not in the mood to talk, but she knows she has to. She has to stand up to her mother sometime, and honestly, Jughead is worth the fight that’s coming.

“Elizabeth,” Alice starts, “I know you don’t think so, but this relationship you’re in is a huge mistake,”

“Mom,” she sighs, knowing she’s not going to get a word in anyway.

“I know you think I’m just trying to ruin your fun, but I’m thinking about your future here… I know you’re having a good time but that fun can turn very serious very quickly, and I just want you to have every opportunity,”

“Jughead doesn’t take way any opportunities,” she says, not knowing what her mother could possibly mean. Betty still plans to go to college, she’s not letting her grades slip and quite honestly she really doesn’t think she’s been a hard child for her parents to manage. She’s always done as she’s told, and now she finally has something she wants to defend for herself. She’s not going to back down from this.

Alice takes a deep breath, looking at Betty like she’s so young and stupid. “What can he possibly give you, Betty?”

Betty frowns and stops just as she’s about to answer when their food arrives. It’s early and no one else is around, so their order is ready in no time.

“Companionship, belonging, feeling safe and experiencing…” She wants to tell her mother how when she’s with Jughead everything seems possible. She knows it’s because their relationship is new and exciting. But just because it’s new and exciting doesn’t mean it’s not real though. She feels so connected to him, like they’re getting to know each other deeper than she’s ever known anyone.

Alice seems like she wants to say something in reply, instead she moves onto her next point. “I just thought when you began having sex you’d be smart enough to come to me and talk about protection,”

Betty closes her eyes. How the hell does she know they’re having sex anyway, or about them even dating, or where Jughead lives? She feels so bad for Mr Jones, she can only imagine how terrible she must have been to him.

“How did you find out?” she asks, ignoring the protection comment.

Alice takes another deep breath. “Why did you not tell me?”

Betty raises an eyebrow. They keep answering questions with more questions.

“I didn’t  _ not _ tell you,” she explains. “I just didn’t tell you yet,”

“You expect me to believe you would have told me on your own?”

“Eventually,” she says, “yes.” And she’s not lying. She suddenly feels so over what other people think of her. It’s funny how completely it doesn’t matter now. Her mother was always the reason she cared so much in the first place, about the way she’s perceived, and she doesn’t want to live with that constraint anymore. Jughead makes her want to  _ live _ .

Alice doesn’t speak for a moment, then her shoulders drop. “I’m sorry I looked at your messages, I should have just asked you… but I didn’t think you’d be honest with me… At least not about the fact that you’re sleeping with this boy,”

Betty takes a bite of her toast so she won’t have to say anything, at least for a moment.

“You’re having sex, Betty, it’s a big deal,”

Betty just looks at her. It’s embarrassing having her mother know, but she also doubts that her mom wasn’t doing the same thing at her age. It’s normal and she doesn’t want to be shamed for it.

They don’t talk for a while and both begin to pick at their breakfast.

Finally Alice speaks again. “I just wish you could see what bad news he is,”

Betty fights the urge to roll her eyes, feeling like they might actually be going somewhere, but here they are again. “Why is he bad news, mom?” she asks flatley.

“He’s… Do you know who his father is?”

Does she expect her to answer? Obviously she knows his dad is the leader of the Serpent.

“There’s no future with that boy,”

“What exactly do you expect me to get from a man that I can’t get myself?” she asks. She knows she’s accusing her mother of only being with her dad because he’s somewhat well off, but she doesn’t care. “I’m not with Jughead because I expect for him to provide for me, not in any sense but the emotional… Being with him isn’t going to stop me from studying or going to college or pursuing what I want to pursue. You raised me better than to think that way,”

“But it will,” Alice says, so sure of the words.

It feels like talking to a wall. It’s so impossible talking to her mother and Betty’s just done. Her privacy has been invaded and Alice doesn’t feel one bit bad about it. 

She tells her mother she’s not going home with her. She’s mad at her and just needs time away. 

Alice looks torn. She knows where Betty is going, and Betty’s not going to lie about it.

“I don’t support this whole thing and I can’t believe how selfish you’re being.”

_ Here we go, _ Betty thinks, her mother's old tricks at their brightest. 

She just looks at her and doesn’t say anything. Guilt tripping isn’t going to work this time. 

“Fine Elizabeth, you think I’m such a horrible mother, but I’m only looking out for you, you’re literally the most important thing in the world to me.”

Betty doesn’t say anything, although she knows despite her mother’s faults she does care. 

“I’m going to head out,” Alice finally says, and Betty’s just glad this conversation is over for now.

Better fights the urge to say “good.” 

“I expect you home for dinner at the latest.” 

Betty doesn’t respond. She’s feeling rebellious and still upset about the whole invasion of her privacy that she thinks maybe she is going to push her mother’s buttons and stay out past dinner time. Maybe she’d cook for Jughead and his dad.

When her mother leaves she decides to walk over to the trailer park, it isn’t a long way and it’s still early. 

She texts Jughead on the way to make sure he’s awake, and before she’s even climbing the stairs, he’s opening the door and stepping out. 

He’s in a t-shirt and pajama pants, his hair sticking up in places and looking like he had a rough night. He smiles at her though and opens his arms. 

She lets him hold her, feeling warm and like she can finally relax.

He kisses the top of her head and says he’s sorry again. 

She just looks at him and offers a half smile. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” he says, letting her in before following. “What about you? You okay?”

She gives him a look and hugs him again. “Not really,” She’s feeling a little needy and vulnerable. 

“Lets go to my room so we aren’t interrupted when my dad wakes up,”

He holds her hand and they go to his room. She plops down on his bed and looks at him with a pout. 

She slowly smiles as he comes to kneel at her feet. “I know I fucked up last night, babe… I really am sorry,”

She shakes her head, lifting her hand up to run through his messy hair. “It’s Okay, I know the whole Reggie thing wasn’t easy for you. I should have told my friends already anyway,” she shrugs. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was ashamed of you or something… I’m not,” she tells him honestly. 

He moves closer, hugging around her waist and putting his face into her chest. She holds him and closes her eyes. 

“I shouldn’t have had so much to drink,” he mumbles, then moves his face away so she can hear him clearly. “I just feel like shit that I broke a promise to you,”

“It’s okay, Jug,” she says honestly, “it wasn’t ideal but it’s over with now… I shouldn’t care so much what people think anyway,”

He gets up and sits next to her. 

“Can we just lay down?” She asks feeling tired. 

They do, facing eachother, side by side. 

“How are things with your mom?”

She shrugs. “She’s freaking out that I’m having sex.” She sighs then remembers. “Oh god, Jug, I’m so sorry she was here, she must have been horrible to your dad.”

He pulls a face like it’s not a big deal. “I’m sure my dad can handle her,”

“You don’t know my mother.”

He pulls her closer by the waist. “Don’t worry,”

She smiles because she’s meant to be looking after him, but he’s the one comforting her instead. She loves that about him, loves that he says sorry so easily and is willing to talk. 

“Can we just cuddle?” she asks. 

“Sounds perfect,”

She closes her eyes, and unlike the night before, she falls asleep easily. 


	10. Chapter 10

When she wakes up, Jughead is still next to her, already awake and offering a comforting smile. Maybe he’s been awake the whole time, she doesn’t ask because it doesn’t matter. If he spent the whole time looking at her, she’s perfectly okay with it. 

She adores his face and feels so lucky to get to see it first thing after her nap. She feels a lot better than she did earlier. And she just wants to clear the air of everything. 

“I’m sorry about Reggie,” she says, knowing it must have been hard on him last night and probably the main reason why he acted the way he did. “I know if I saw you next to some other girl all night I would have been upset too,”

“I get he’s your friend, but I guess knowing you two have history together… and the way you two look next to each other…”

He trails off and she gives him time, thinking it’s really nice that they’re talking like this.

“I know he’s the kind of guy everyone expects you to be with… and it makes me jealous… knowing I have competition,”

She offers a sympathetic smile. “There is no competition,” she tells him, lifting her hand to caress his cheek while his arm tightens around her waist. “I only want you,”

He kisses her in reply and she moans.

“Good,” he says, and they leave that matter alone for the time being. There really isn’t much more to say. Betty wants Jughead, and Reggie isn’t even an issue.

“You hear from Archie?” he asks.

She frowns and shakes her head. “I don’t even want to think about my friends right now,” She hasn’t checked her phone since she got to Jughead’s so she doesn’t know if anyone’s messaged her.

“Okay,” Jughead says. “What  _ do _ you want to talk about?”

She shrugs. “Anything you want to talk about? You okay after everything that happened last night?”

He nods. “Just feel like an asshole for hurting you,”

She kisses him, figuring that’ll make him feel better than simply telling him he hasn’t hurt her will. “I’m sorry Archie was the asshole… He shouldn’t have said those things,”

“No, he shouldn’t have talked to you the way he did… But you don’t need to worry about me. Archie Andrews doesn’t have the power to hurt me,”

She bites her lip. She knows physically the two could take each other, but Archie did say some really mean things. “You know what he said wasn’t true. You’re not just a distraction… I mean, if I’m being honest maybe you were the first few times… but not anymore… I just want you,” she says again, because it’s so true she feels it in her bones. 

Sometimes she feels so hot around him, like her desire for him can’t be contained. 

“You have me, ponytail,” he says, their embrace even tighter.

Her leg slips up his. God, she’s never wanted anything more. She is on fire when she’s with him, and it’s the best thing. She kisses him and it’s urgent, she wants to rip his clothes off, but something reminds her to check back in.

“You okay?” she asks, remembering he must have a hangover still.

“So fucking okay,” he says against her lips, kissing her again.

It’s all the go ahead she needs, pressing on his chest and getting him onto his back. She pulls his hands above him on the bed, grinding down on his hardness. 

“Well, this is different,” he teases, letting her control the situation more than usual. 

She smiles, feeling very powerful and also very much like she wants to take care of him. 

Tightening her hold on his hands, she leans down to kiss along his neck. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asks playfully, “You don’t need some special attention from your girlfriend to make you feel better?”

“Well,” he smirks in that sexy way that drives her crazy. “I always want special attention from my gorgeous girlfriend,”

She lets his hands go long enough to get her pants off and pull his down just enough. He’s grabbing at her waist but she takes his hands again, pushing them back up and shaking her head at him.

He raises his eyebrows like he realizes what she wants, and leaves them there on his own when she lets go to grab a condom from his bedside table.

Once it’s on, she sinks down on him with a moan and takes his hands again, holding tight as she begins to move, grinding in a way that feels good for her, but is also teasing him. 

He groans and she smiles, her mouth opening only to bite at her lip again.

“Look at you,” he says, and when she looks him in the eye it’s almost too much, the way he’s looking at her like she’s perfect. “You’re beautiful,”

It’s too much, her hands letting his go as she cups his face and kisses him desperately. His hands move to her hips, but he doesn’t control her, instead helps as she moves a little more, at a pace that’s working for both of them.

When she comes she finally lets him flip her over, her legs wrapped around him as he follows with his own release. It all feels easy and sweet, and when he rolls off her again, she follows, face to face next to him.

She smiles happily when he caresses some hair off her face.

“You know…” he trails off.

“Mmm?” she asks.

“I… I love you, ponytail…”

Her smile falls, but not really. She loves him too, she can feel it. She’s felt it for awhile now.

“I’m sorry if it’s too soon,”

She shakes her head and caresses his hair now too, her fingers moving through the side until she grabs at the back of it, the way she knows he likes. “It’s not too soon, Jug… I love you too,”

She’s never been more sure of anything before in her life. She’s in love, real love, and she couldn’t be happier.

.

Betty spends the whole day at the Jones’, hanging out with Jughead in their blissful little bubble. She’s on the fence about whether she should push her mother right now, so when Jughead’s dad tells him he should take her home, she knows the decision has been made for her. 

“Dad, seriously, what the fuck?” Jughead says. She can tell he’s pissed off about the fact that his dad’s basically kicking her out.

“Take the keys to the drunk,” his dad tells him, then looks at her. “You know you’re welcome here any time, Betty, but your mom’s probably worried,”

She nods, he’s right. “Thank you, Mr Jones,”

Jughead drives her home, apologizing for his dad being weird. 

“It’s okay, he’s right. I shouldn’t push my mom too far so close to her finding out about us,”

He kisses her and tells her to text him later, offering to go to school together tomorrow, probably because he knows she’s a bit anxious. It’s not that she’s upset people know, but it’s bound to be a bit strange still. She doesn’t like attention. At least not from the whole school, all at once. She tells him she’d love to go together.

When Jughead drives away and she walks up her driveway, she hears Archie call out her name. She frowns, looking over at him on his front porch. 

“Hold up,” he tells her, and she veers off her path to meet him midway. 

“Hi,” he says, awkwardly shoving his hands into the pockets of his Bulldogs hoodie. 

“Hi,” she says back. 

“Last night was weird,” he says, looking down at his feet, and she feels a little like they’re young again. 

She doesn’t say anything. She’s surprised he’s even talking to her. 

“Betty… I’m sorry if I caused a scene,” he begins. She knows Veronica probably put him up to this. “But can you blame me? I was shocked. I’m  _ still _ shocked.”

She continues to look at him, waiting to see if he’ll say anything else. “Betty,” he sighs, “look, I know me being with Veronica must be hard on you and I’m sorry I’ve been pushing you to be friends with her so much, but… there’s got to be a better rebound than… well,  _ him _ ,” he says, pulling a hand out to wave it in the direction that Jughead had left in. “You know Reggie’s into you,”

“Jughead’s not a rebound, Archie,” she says strongly. She hates that he thinks it’s that easy. Jughead can’t just be replaced by Reggie because it makes Archie feel better.

Archie looks at her like he really doesn’t know her. “I don’t understand what would possess you to…”

She’s mad at him, all over again. He’s being rude now. “He’s my _ boyfriend _ , Archie, okay? So I’d really choose your next words carefully,”

She can tell he’s confused, and she can even understand it. She used to hate Jughead without even giving him a chance, and she guesses Archie is actually the one to thank for her finally giving Jughead the time of day.

“This has nothing to do with you. You can either be my friend and be supportive, or don’t say anything at all…”

“Betty,” he says again, pushing a hand through his hair, “this came out of nowhere though. I don’t even understand when this all could have happened?”

She bites her lip. Maybe when he was busy with his girlfriend, she thinks. Veronica came out of nowhere too, but it doesn’t matter to her anymore. 

“He’s good to me, Arch, and I’m happy, I feel good when I’m with him,” she tries to explain. “I know it feels out of nowhere to you, but I’ve been with him a lot since it happened, and I’m glad I finally gave him a chance instead of being a stuck up bitch like before,”

“You weren’t a stuck up bitch… I just don’t trust him,”

She sighs because she knows it’s going to take more than just one day for Archie to be okay with her dating Jughead. It may not ever even happen, if she’s being honest with herself.

“Well I do, and it doesn’t really matter what you think,” she says, “You don’t need my validation with Veronica,”

“But I do,” he replies right away, “I want my best friend to like my girlfriend,”

“Well I don’t need you to like Jughead, because  _ I _ like him and I don’t need to explain it to you. Jughead and I are together, you need to accept it and move on,”

What they  _ both _ need to accept is that this isn’t going to be resolved in one night.

She sighs, feeling a little defeated but also good about standing up to him. “I have to go,” she tells him. “My mom’s expecting me for dinner,”

He shoves his hands back into his pockets and nods once, watching as she walks away. 

She looks back at him when she reaches her front door. She hopes they can get past this, but the truth is, she’ll choose Jughead over him if it comes down to it. She hopes it doesn’t.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for a short Snake chapter soon. Thought it would be fun to write a little bit about the father and son talk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels like more of a set up for things to come than anything else. I'll try to make up for it with some smutty goodness in the upcoming chapters. Let me know if there's anything you might like to see.

Even though she tells herself she doesn’t care, Betty’s still a little anxious for Monday morning. Jughead meets her before school and holds her hand as they walk the halls. She’s so grateful for him. He assures her it’s okay. No one can do anything to her while he’s around, he swears it and she believes him. It’s actually kind of nice having a big scary boyfriend that only she knows is a softie behind closed doors.

He walks her to her locker, and to her surprise, Veronica is there waiting.

“Hi, guys!” she says with a big smile. “Oh, I’m Veronica, by the way, don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” she says to Jughead, offering her hand.

He shakes it.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry about Archie on Friday night…. I’m sure he’ll come around,”

Betty swallows. It’s weird that Veronica is now the person who is closest to Archie. It used to be her, but she’s surprisingly okay with the change. She sees now how good Veronica is for him. She’s not afraid to call Archie out when he’s being an idiot.

Veronica is still smiling so Betty works up her own smile, realizing it’s kind of odd, the three of them just standing here like this. “I was thinking maybe we could have lunch together, if you guys are free?”

Betty thinks it’ll be unpleasant, but it’s hard to say no when Veronica’s asked so nicely.

“Sure,” she answers, and she's already wondering how she can get out of it.  


.

During lunch period, Jughead is sitting next to her, calm and collected while she tries not to think about all the eyes that are on them. It’s big news they’re together, and a handful of people have already come up to her about it today, the most excited being Kevin, as she had predicted.

Reggie however has kept his distance. She was hoping to clear the air with him, to make sure they’re okay, but she decides maybe it is better to let some time pass before they talk.

When she spots Archie for the first time since Friday night, Veronica is dragging him over.

“Hello again,” Veronica says with a smile. “So glad we could do this,” She sits and Archie is still standing, staring daggers into Betty, as if refusing to look at Jughead.

Betty feels Jughead staring at Archie in turn, a protective hand rubbing over her back. Archie doesn’t say anything and sits down.

“I believe Archie wanted to say something,” Veronica says.

Betty thinks this is the most awkward lunch she’s ever had. Not ever would she imagine Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews at the same lunch table. But not long ago she wouldn’t have imagined herself with Jughead, so stranger things had happened.

“Archiekins,” Veronica nudges.

“Yeah,” he clears his throat. "Sorry if I was out of line with you, Betty,”

Betty thinks she’s not the only one he needs to apologies to, so she bites her lip and nods her head in acknowledgment. He’s already apologized, kind of, on Friday night, not that it really felt like a resolve to the whole situation or anything.

“I’m sure in no time the four of us will be the best of friends,” Veronica says cheerfully, as if the matter has been put to rest. “Jughead, I’m sorry I didn’t know about your involvement with Betty, if I had I wouldn’t have tried to push Reggie on her the other night,”

She can see Jughead smirk from her side. “Appreciate that,”

Betty’s hand moves under the table onto his thigh. It feels so good to be sitting next to him now, knowing she has a partner in him. He’s all hers and she’s all his.

“I was actually thinking… so we can all get to know each other better, my family has a cabin a few hours away, maybe the four of us can go for the upcoming `1long weekend?”

It’s too nice of an offer to refuse, even though she wants to. Archie and Jughead in a cabin in the middle of nowhere doesn’t sound like a good idea, or much fun.

“I promise it’s fabulous and you two will love it,”

She can’t imagine Archie is okay with all this, but as Jughead accepts the offer, there’s no going back.

.

When Jughead’s walking her to class after lunch, she thinks it’s really sweet how protective he’s being, but she still can’t believe he accepted Veronica’s offer, not that she would have rejected it herself, out of fear of being rude.

“Why’d you say yes to Veronica?” she asks, coming to a stop so they can properly say goodbye before they go their own ways.

He smirks and rubs his hands up and down her arms. “Because it made Andrews look like he was about to pass out,”

She can’t help but smile, even though she doesn’t want to fuel their feud. She signs, leaving it at that.

“I’ll see you later?”

“Gotta do some stuff for my dad tonight,” he says, the look on his face showing her he’s sorry. “I’m sorry,” he adds.

She smiles. “It’s okay, probably best I make my mom happy by staying in anyway,”

They kiss sweetly and she loves that they can do it out in public now. 

“Can I come by though? If it’s not too late by the time I’m done?”

She bites her lip at the implication and nods. She can’t wait.

.

Betty stops to do some work at the Blue and Gold after her final class, then when she heads home, she sees Archie waiting for her on her front porch steps.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey,” he replies, coming to stand.

They stand there, both not knowing what to say, or maybe not wanting to go first.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

She frowns. “Yeah?”

“I mean… I don’t understand why you would agree to go to Veronica’s parent’s cabin like that? You know she won’t let this go now,”

She takes a deep breath. “Look, I don’t want to do this either, but maybe it’ll be nice. You can get to know Jughead and I can get to know Veronica…. And we can hang out again,” she says, trying to sound hopeful even though she doesn't really feel it.

He laughs, but not the way that says he actually thinks what she’s said is funny, but more so unbelievable. 

“You and Veronica having to interact and be friendly is not the same thing and you know it. Besides, you two have already hung out together, and she said it was nice,”

Betty nods. “It was… Maybe you and Jughead will come to the same realization if you give it a shot,” Even Betty doesn’t believe what she just said.

“Arch,” she says with a sigh, exhausted already by the whole thing. “You’re meant to be a my best friend… and it really doesn’t feel like you are right now,”

“Because you’re acting like a completely different person!”

She sees this conversation, every conversation lately, isn’t going to end well, so it’s better to just leave it. “Let’s not do this again right now,” she says. 

He doesn’t seem happy but he nods. “I gotta go to Veronica’s anyway,”

“I’ll see you later,” she says more softly.

He nods and leaves, with her watching him for a moment. Their friendship being rocky right now feels like a metaphor for how her life is changing. All that used to be safe and familiar has shifted.

.

It’s much later when Jughead comes by. She’s already in bed, having left her window open for him. She hears him, even though he is quiet, the soft click of the lock on her window as he shuts it.

She turns in her bed and watches as he takes his jacket and shoes off.

“Hey, baby,” he whispers, crawling into bed with her, still dressed. 

She cuddles into him. “Missed you,”

She can hear the happiness in his voice as he replies, “Missed you,”

For the first time all day, she decides to forget all her little stressors, just enjoys this alone and quiet time together. They make love and he tells her how he feels again, and she thinks she’ll never get tired of hearing it.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my 'Free Space' Summer 2020 Riverdale Bingo square - Nipple clamps.  
> Sorry for any errors, I wrote this one last night while I was hopped up on coffee.

With some convincing, and her dad on her side, Betty’s mom allows her to go away for the long weekend. Veronica has set up a car service to drive them there and pick them up, so it’s a bit awkward with nothing but the four of them sitting there for the entire drive.

Jughead is cool, and so is Veronica. They have no problem talking about an array of things. It’s more so Archie that’s being quiet, eyeing Jughead every time he touches Betty’s naked thigh or kisses her cheek. Betty’s quiet too, worried about the trip, but at the very least she and Jughead can get a few uninterrupted nights together.

When they get to the cabin, Veronica shows them to their room, and they decide to meet up in a little while in the kitchen for dinner.

Jughead throws their bags onto the bed while she opens the curtains and looks out at the incredible view. “This is nice,” she says.

Jughead comes up behind her and kisses her neck, making her melt. “Should we go for a hike tomorrow?” he asks. “Maybe put on a show for all the birds and squirrels,”

She smiles, feeling excited by the idea. “That sounds nice,”

His hand moves down, between her thighs. “You know what else sounds nice?”

She hums, biting her lip as his hand moves higher and his fingers rub over her panties.

“If I go down on you for… oh, let’s say twenty minutes at the least,”

She literally feels a vibration run though her limbs at the thought.

He turns her around and lifts her so she’s sitting on the edge of the window sill. His hands on her knees push them apart, making her skirt ride up. She watches with hazey eyes as he gets onto his knees and looks up at her, then kisses directly over her sex, still covered by her panties.

He closes his eyes and groans as he presses his face harder against her, inhaling her scent. Not long ago she’d be embarrassed by this, but now she’s just so turned on.

She helps him take off her panties and gets back into the same position, her one hand in his hair as he begins to gently but steadily lick between her folds. He circles her clit and she moans, the tingly feeling spreading over her skin.

It’s really hot watching him, she thinks, especially when he enjoys it so much. She can spot the moment he stops trying to tease and just gives into his cravings, lapping and sucking her up.

“Oh fuck,” she breathes, pressing her head back against the window and closing her eyes for the first time. “Ohhh…”

As her release approaches, she finally lets go, relaxing into the feeling of bliss and letting it take her. She feels drunk sometimes, when he’s doing this to her, and all she can do is hold him tighter, closer to her as she takes more and more, one orgasm washing into the other.

He’s a man of his word. It’s probably a half an hour later that she finally lets him come up for air and feels exhausted with pleasure. He chuckles and kisses each of her shaking thighs, not at all looking like he’s tired.

His hair is a mess from her fingers and his lips and chin are glistening with her juices, but he looks more energized than ever. 

Giving him a tired smile, she pulls him between her legs and works to undo his jeans.

“Condom,” she says and he easily pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, grabbing one then throwing the wallet to the side. Soon she’ll be on the pill, and maybe they could talk about not using condoms anymore. 

She holds him as he fucks her against the window and comes quickly.

Afterward, the air around them feels a little lighter, and they work together to get their things out of their bags and into some drawers.

“You bring your vibrator?”

She smiles over her shoulder at him. He had asked her to.

He winks and she feels excited for later, even though she had just had him moments ago.

“We better go help with dinner,”

Jughead agrees and the two of them head out. Veronica is already putting some things together.

“Who’s good in the kitchen?” Veronica asks.

Jughead volunteers to help and Veronica suggests Betty and Archie set up the table.

They do it slowly and in silence, while the sounds of Veronica and Jughead chatting away fill the background.

Thankfully it doesn’t take long for Veronica and Jughead to be done with dinner. They had made salad, spaghetti, and garlic bread. Betty pours the glasses of wine while Archie finishes the fire in the living room.

Their dinner is awkward, with Archie scoffing with each thing she or Jughead say. She can tell Jughead is trying to be cool but she knows there’s only so much he can take.

By the time they’re having dessert, Jughead throws his spoon down into his half eaten ice cream and Betty tenses next to him.

“You have something to say, Andrews?” he asks threateningly.

Before Archie can respond, Veronica takes over, pretending everything’s okay as she suggests Betty and Jughead go relax in the hottub.

Betty quickly starts to help with cleaning up. “No, really, you and Archie go out there and enjoy yourselfs. Jughead and I will clean up tonight,”

Archie storms away and Veronica gives Betty a smile. “Thank you, sorry about him,”

Betty shakes her head. Archie acting like a child since he found out about her and Jughead really is quickly getting old. She wonders how Veronica can stand it.

Bett and Jughead clean up in comfortable silence and when Jughead suggests they just retreat to their room for the rest of the night, she thinks it’s the best idea she’s ever heard.

.

A short while later, she’s forgotten all about their unpleasant dinner and is standing naked against the bedpost. Jughead has tied her arms back against the wooden pole, using the rope from one of the bathrobes, and is currently kissing the side of her neck.

“You okay, ponytail?” he asks against her skin, breath hot.

She nods and moans.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,”

She nods again, although she can’t imagine ever telling him to stop any of what he’s done to her.

“Spread your legs a little wider for me,” he tells her.

She does it, biting her lip as he touches her already wet center.

“You’d let me do anything, wouldn’t you?” he says teasingly, “As long as I make this hungry little cunt come,”

He slaps her lightly, right over her sensitive skin, and she gasps out of surprise. She loves it when he talks dirty. If she thinks of anyone else speaking to her like this she wants to giggle, but Jughead is a natural dominant, and something inside her craves that.

He does it again and she moans, biting her lip. “Tell me, baby,”

“Yes,” she whispers, closing her eyes and concentrating on the way he’s touching her.

It feels so good that when he stops and steps away it takes her a minute to realize what’s going on.

He’s in only his pajama pants and she watches him lustfully as he gets something out of the drawers, the strong muscles across his back and the ink on his skin. Her mouth literally waters. When she used to look at his tattoos she saw something negative, but now it reminded her that those tattoos are just a representation of his family, of the bond he has with them. 

Plus they’re sexy, dark and mysterious.

He tucks something into his pocket and turns back around, holding up a set of what looks like nipple clamps.

She’s really excited, nervous but in a curious way. He’s teased her nipples before, commenting about how sensitive they are, and it always gets her really hot. Whenever he teases them it only makes her want to get off harder.

“They’re not too intense, baby, don’t worry,” he says, clipping them onto his fingers and giving her a peck on the lips.

They have a small silver chain connecting them and she instantly imagines how good they’ll look. He always makes her feel so sexy and she loves the thought of looking good for him. 

“Ready?” he asks with a small smirk.

She nods and watches as he leans down to kiss and lick at each one of her nipples adoringly.

She can’t believe her luck. First of all she loves him and he’s impossibly handsome, and second, he’s beyond anything she’s ever dreamed of in a sexual partner. He’s not shy or afraid to take her to new places. 

He pulls back and continues to examine her breasts. The special attention only makes her hornier. He takes his time clipping one on and stops to check in. 

It’s so intense, it doesn't exactly hurt so much as it feels good. So good her knees feel like giving in. 

“How’s that, baby?”

She bites her lip harder and nods. “Good,”

He smirks wider then kisses her. 

He attaches the next one and gives her another kiss before stepping back to admire her.

“Fucking incredible,” he says, moving back in and placing his hands on her waist. “How’s it feel, baby?”

Her breathing has deepened and it’s like every small movement makes her nipples feel tighter, every nerve ending focused there. “Really nice,”

He unexpectedly gives a light tug to the chain and she gasps in surprise, only to have his mouth on hers with his skilled tongue inside. She kisses him back once her senses have returned. Her head is spinning and he doesn’t stop kissing her as she hears the gentle hum of the vibrator.

As soon as it’s on her she comes, her moan muffled by their kiss.

The overwhelming need to have him side her has her pulling away from the kiss, crying gently, “Please… please fuck me,”

He just chuckles at her request and pulls the vibrator away.

She whimpers and feels dizzy again when he plays with the chain. “You have any idea how perfect you are, my love?”

She feels warm and weak at the way he calls her ‘my love’.

“Please,” she says again, and this time he tugs on the clamps while bringing the vibrator back into position again. Instead of pulling away from the heated mixture of pleasure and pain in her breasts, she only invites it more, glancing at the way her skin tugs where it’s clamped.

“Oh fu--,” she swallows, her vision going black as she gives into another release. It’s almost that her orgasms are what’s alive and she’s only the aftermath.

“You make me so happy,” he tells her, “when you come for me,”

His words make her want to come again and whimpers as she does. She’s lost count and feels like a slave to the urges of her body.

By the time he unties her from the post and lays her down on the bed, she’s completely given in, her arms limp on the bed above her head and her legs wide open as he fucks her and holds the vibrator tightly against her clit.

The assault of please on her aching nipples, clit and g-spot is overwhelming, tears streaming down her temples. She’s never felt such a total release of emotions like this, and it’s so freeing.

When he comes and eventually rolls off of her she thinks it’s over and she can pass out, but then he takes the first nipple clamp off and she feels wide awake again, hissing at the burn.

Jughead quickly places his mouth over her nipple, soothing the pain away with his tongue, and she can’t believe it, but she wants to come again.

When her nipple begins to feel better, he does the same to the other one and touches her, easily making her come a final time.

All turns quiet and dark as she rolls onto her side and passes out. She’s not sure if she's dreaming already, but the last thing she remembers before waking up the next day, is Jughead kissing the back of her neck and telling her he loves her.

She really,  _ really _ loves him too.


End file.
